


The Spires

by BunnyDawn



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alien/Alien like Entities, Altered Timeline/Alternate Reality, Background Character Death, Body Horror, Discriptive Gore, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Interspecies Beings, Interspecies Entities, M/M, Maiming, Not Canon Compliant, Possible Character Death, Possible/Implied Interspecies rape (not graphic), Science Fiction, Things are going to get really bad!, World Invasion, interspecies mating, lost limbs, weird story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:59:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 38,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15492543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyDawn/pseuds/BunnyDawn
Summary: I do not own Naruto. I didn't earn money to write this story. Masashi Kishimoto created Naruto.Sasuke awakens in a strange field.  He's naked and he has no idea how he got there.  His last Memory is fighting his brother.  He just knows Naruto is responsible for this and he's going to hunt him down, but things are not at all what they seem.Hey thanks to people who read this story.  Also if you hadn't noticed I'm moderating comments.  I am thankful for all input so if your post does not show up immediatly it will a.s.a.p.





	1. Awakening

**The Spires**  
  
**Chapter 1: Awakening**

 

* * *

  
It all started in the darkness of the morning. He opened his eyes and blinked. A wind rushed through the tall grass causing him to shiver slightly.  
  
Sasuke slowly became aware of his surroundings. Last he remembered he was fighting his brother. Damn! _'Where is the murdering piece of shit?'_ He snarled to himself. Sasuke had every reason to be nervous. Itachi was severely injured but certainly not down for the count. He would be even more dangerous if Sasuke let him escape again.  
  
Sasuke sat up quietly, the dewy grass raked against his skin brushing his bare chest causing an arousing sensation to travel down his spine. He looked down and even in the pitch dark of night he could make out his own naked form.  
  
"…The fuck?" He growled.  
  
The boy tried to send his chakra out to sense if his brother, or anyone else were near. He, he couldn't access his chakra. It was being blocked out.  
  
"Juugo! Karen! Suigetsu!" He hissed the names of his team, but got no response. Then louder, "Naruto! Kakashi you bastard? Sakura?"  
  
_'Fuck sakes what's going on?'_ Sasuke thought back. Had Naruto been there? Yes he was sure of it. He remembered sensing the idiot's approach as he fought his older brother. He had told his team to keep the moron away. He didn't want to see the blond, least of all when he was busy destroying his brother. He had worked too hard and sacrificed too much to get distracted by that blue-eyed blond. Sasuke stood hissing as the sharp edges of the grass blades raked uncomfortably against his sensitive nether regions.  
  
"Naruto you interfering dumbass," Sasuke clenched his fists. Somehow he knew this was all Naruto's fault. Maybe the boy thought he was being funny, somehow he had tricked Sasuke and left him naked and unconscious in a field. Not because he was stronger or able to get one over, but Sasuke had let his guard down. He hated that about the blond. Naruto had a way of getting past his personal barriers.

  
Sasuke had no Idea what to do which way to go but he was going to find Naruto and pummel him into the ground for messing things up once again.  
Sasuke saw the light peeking over the horizon. He walked in the direction that the light shined from. The sun slowly rose as he walked eastward in the seemingly endless grassy fields that made up the plains of fire country. The world was silent except for the whispering grass blades or the occasional whoosh as a particularly strong wind blustered past. The pale man shivered wishing he had his clothing to shield him from the chill. Oh he would get that son of a bitch blond! Naruto was going down!

 

* * *

  
  
…Naruto shivered and huddled making himself into a tight ball. He had been lost for…was it three days?

  
_'Yeah starting the fourth day,'_ He mentally calculated his time alone so far.  Where had everybody gone?  Was this a sick joke?  Maybe they finally got tired of him and just knocked him out and left him in the middle of nowhere.

  
"Am I...am I dead?" He wondered to himself with a raspy voice, "Probably not, I feel too shitty to be dead."

  
Itachi and that weird blue guy!  That was it.  It had to be, but when had they had gotten to him? He didn't remember it but somehow the Akatsuki had extracted the demon from him. Why did they not just kill him, and why had they left him naked in a field?

  
How did he know that the Kyuubi was gone? Well he was in pain for one, terrible pain. He noticed the first day that the seal on his stomach was gone. He felt his cheeks and they were smooth. How could the scars have vanished? Perhaps that was just further proof. Finally, he was weak. How could he have ever thought he was Hokage material? He was such a weakling.

  
Naruto wheezed, regretting the use of his weak voice. His sinuses ached. He felt like he had been dropped from a great height then had a sumo wrestler land on him. He was freezing. Worst of all; except for the morning dew he hadn't been able to locate a water source. Naruto uncurled and began his quest to quench his dry tongue. He was reduced to licking the dew off the grass. He had about an hour before the hot sun dried it all up. If he didn't find a stream soon he was probably toast.

  
Naruto had tried looking for berries and game, no luck. He needed to find the forest that for some reason had managed to elude him. He knew if he walked west long enough he should have found some trees; yes shade, maybe a stream, with fish and fresh water. The bitch of it was that the landscape never changed no matter how long he walked. Maybe that was it. He was used to running with chakra in his legs. Without the Kyuubi he was worthless. Naruto sighed. It hurt to admit that. He had worked so damn hard to prove himself to the villagers and yet he would never measure up. Even now with no demon inside him he would remain an outcast amongst his own people. Naruto tried to shake the thoughts the last thing he needed was to get depressed.

  
Naruto trudged through the thick grass. The hours dragged on. He felt so heavy, surely it would not hurt to rest. He collapsed onto his bottom in the grass and lay back. If anyone were to walk by they might have missed him, if they were not looking they would not see that bright stock of gold amongst the green turf.

 

* * *

  
This had gotten old, and fast.  Sasuke was beyond angry.  The grass hurt his bare feet, he was hungry and hot.  Worst of all was his thirst...He had been reduced to collecting dew that morning. He had walked much of the day and then rested at night. There was no wood around to build a fire, no stream for water, and no fucking animals to hunt for food. Yet despite all this something urged him eastward, well besides the fact that he was certain that he had Konoha at his back.

  
He wanted to be as far from that village as possible. When a voice piped up saying he had wanted to escape Naruto he felt hollow. He had not forgotten the blonde in his anger he had only grown more enraged. Still his instincts told him if he headed east he would find the blond. Then he could throttle the boy and get his things back. He didn't once stop to contemplate the strangeness of the situation. He just knew he had to get Naruto back for making a fool of him. At the moment it was even more foremost in his mind than killing Itachi.

  
Sasuke swallowed his pride on the third day and began digging up plant roots. He found some fibrous tubers and some onion like plants. His breath would reek but they were at least a little juicy. His stomach turned but he ate and found renewed energy to continue walking the next day…

 

* * *

  
  
Naruto still lay where he had fallen earlier that morning it was approaching dusk and he had hardly moved. He shivered and curled into a ball. His eyes blinked but he was so tired. He would rest for a little longer…

 

* * *

  
Sasuke panted as he trudged through the tall grass. The nights might be cold out here, but being exposed to the sun left the days blistering and almost unbearable. He wondered how he had not gotten sunburnt yet. That was one of the many strange occurrences, or lack-there-of. No trees…now that was strange. He knew Fire country had big plains but there was also a huge fucking forest. He could look in every direction for miles and not see a single tree and he had been walking for days. Thinking on it he had been walking in the direction of wind country. This endless grass should have turned into desert by this point.

  
Sasuke stopped at twilight and was about to sit down when the wretched smell of illness hit his nose. This was the first change in this endless field of grass. He searched not too long when he came upon the person he had intended to beat within an inch of his life.

He forgot all of his questions. His anger resurfaced tenfold as he finally found an outlet for it. Red rage blinded him. Sasuke jumped on the boy who lay, seemingly asleep, in the grass. Sasuke straddled the child and wrapped his hands around that slender neck and squeezed…

 

* * *

 

Naruto was shocked awake by the sudden addition of 120 pounds of muscle and fury on his stomach. He was being choked. His clouded blue eyes peered up as the figure swam into focus. Pale skin and dark eyes…it was Itachi that bastard come to finish the job. Naruto clawed at the big hands that were crushing his windpipe. The edges of his vision grew black as he returned to the darkness of unconsciousness…

  
Sasuke looked down wondering why Naruto didn't break his grip. Was he that weak? He was smaller than he had remembered. The child stopped fighting and grew slack. Sasuke felt fear bubble up in his chest.

  
"Uzumaki," He droned hiding his concern. He had just wanted to take his anger out on something. A fight with Naruto would have made him feel better, but this was a shocker.

  
He felt the heat of fever radiating off the boy's soft skin. He stood blushing as he realized for the first time that Naruto was as naked as he was, and since when was Naruto so small. He looked like he had back in the days when they were on team seven, but he never seemed this small…Never this weak.  Sasuke was staring at the child; yes he was a child not the young man Sasuke remembered. So delicate and fragile looking, it frightened Sasuke--thought the stubborn Uchiha would never have admitted it.

  
Naruto, further, was missing the whisker scars. Sasuke hated to admit that his face looked odd without them. He looked unfinished. Naruto began to cough and Sasuke snapped out of his reverie. He grunted, "Hn."

  
Should he leave this child…Naruto's look-a-like? It had to be an imposter there was no way this weak thing was him. Yeah Naruto was weaker than him, but he was still strong. He was short but he wasn't a pipsqueak runt. He had been awfully short when he had been younger, but was he ever this cute? Had Sasuke meant to think that? He didn't find Naruto, much less this imitation, cute!

  
Sasuke growled in irritation as he looked around. He should find this child's family so he could dump him on them and then be free of the twisting guilt that tried to worm its way into his chest.

  
What should he do? Shout? Yeah, _'Hey I found a kid here lying naked in a field and tried to strangle him because I mistook him for my old rival who is trying to bring me home!'_ Sure that sounded right in his head. He rolled his eyes. Sasuke kneeled next to the boy trying his hardest not to look at…Nar...Fine! For the time being he would call this kid Naruto.

  
He touched Naruto's forehead. The boy was burning up. Naruto's whole frame quivered as chills ran through him.

  
"Damn," Sasuke hissed, "I need to find a stream or you're not going to last."

_'Why should he care? This wasn't even the real Naruto. Not that it should make a difference.'_ However Sasuke felt that leaving this small naked child to be found by someone else was not a good prospect. Even if he were found who's to say that person wouldn't be a child molesting creep, or someone like Itachi who would just kill the boy and walk on. That settled it. Sasuke was not like his brother he would help the kid…


	2. Progress

The Spires  
  
Chapter 2: Progress

 

* * *

  
His back was hot, not from the rays of the sun but from the heated flesh of the blond pressed against him. He was carrying the boy piggy back. He moved south keeping the risen sun on his left. The child was slipping. Sasuke hoisted the deadweight. They would be nearing the ocean if they kept this direction.

"You better be grateful brat," He whispered to the child. The boy moaned quietly, and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke felt him rubbing his face into the back of his neck. A faint blush rose to his face.

He'd had the child with him for about a day. The plan was to find a village, steal some clothes and then find a doctor to treat him. The fact that he had no access to his chakra was put aside for the time being. There was nothing he could do about it and being weak meant he needed to get away from there and hope Itachi didn't find him until he had unlocked his chakra.

_'Fucking finally! Trees!'_ Sasuke  sighed. He felt relief flood him as the tree line came into view. He was grateful to see a change in scenery. The fact escaped him that they were not seeing signs of the ocean. It didn't matter anyhow. He needed to locate a stream and catch some fish. He found that somehow he had renewed energy to run, but the kid seemed to be upset by the jostling motion.

 

* * *

 

 

Naruto whimpered as his stomach churned; he felt as if he were going to throw up. He was touching something hot and smooth. The blond cracked his blue eyes, but the sun was too bright and he closed them again. He moaned, "Uhhhh, please stop moving."

"I can't," Spoke the deep and placid voice.

"I'm gonna puke if you don't stop," Naruto grumbled.

"Hn," The guy sounded irritated. He slowed to a stop, and squatted, "Get off."

Naruto huffed at the guy's rudeness, but he obeyed. He stood on wobbly legs, and his head was spinning. Naruto groaned and let his legs give out under him.

 

* * *

 

Sasuke heard the thud and turned to check on the kid.

"Um thanks, mister…" The boy spoke but when Sasuke and his eyes met, the boy's face paled and his eyes widened.

"No," The child began to scoot away, "Itachi."

Sasuke heard that name and forgot himself. He lunged at the kid who had dared to mention that name. He grabbed the blond's shoulders and squeezed them. He shook the kid and snarled in his face, "What did you say?"

"Stop! You got what you wanted didn't you?" His voice cracked as he struggled, "Leave me alone!"

Sasuke let up on his grasp, "Hn, I'm not Itachi."

Naruto blinked and relaxed his vision cleared just a bit, "Who? You look like him."

"Don't compare me to that man," Sasuke warned in his even voice that promised pain, but he leaned back letting the child get a better look at him.

"Sa-Sasuke?" Naruto looked up and into those piercing eyes, "You're so tall."

Naruto wracked his brains. He felt confusion, there was a sense that this was right, but his mind denied it. He and Sasuke were just kids. This man…This was not his teammate.

"Yes," Sasuke acknowledged it, "Naruto."

Naruto's mouth hung open making him look so stupid. It really took Sasuke back to those days…before he had betrayed the village he had once considered home. Well it seems as if he finally accepted the idea that this could be Naruto, or it was some sort of trap or genjutsu. If that were the case why was he not feeling his chakra? This was all so strange.

Naruto shivered. His body heaved. Sasuke examined Naruto's shoulders, they were marred with finger print bruises. He was regretting being so rough on the child. If this was Naruto then he wasn't benefiting from the fast healing of the demon that he carried…maybe that was what happened to him! They finally got the Kyuubi. Everybody assumed he would die; maybe this is what happened when the demon was removed from him.  
"We need to get to the forest," He straightened up, "Can you walk?"

"I-I think so," Naruto pushed himself up. Sasuke had to look away because his eyes kept wandering lower on Naruto's nude form. Naruto for his part seemed not to notice Sasuke was naked.

"What happened to your clothes bastard?"

Ok so he had noticed and was tactless as ever.

"I don't know idiot, same thing that happened to yours I guess," Sasuke answered in his ever bored manner.

"Don't call me that you bastard!" Naruto growled but then seemed to regret it as he winced and grabbed his throat.  
  
"Hn," Sasuke looked over at him. Naruto was still very feverish and his face was flushed. He noticed the boy's steps falter and before he knew it he was catching the child version of his rival. He chuckled, "I thought you said you could walk moron."  
  
"Shut up bastard," Naruto mumbled before his eyes rolled back.  
  
Sasuke felt his heart rate quicken. He realized that the boy was probably in even worse shape than he had realized, and with no demon to heal him this was taking a huge toll on his delicate frame. The very thought of Naruto as delicate almost made the Uchiha laugh, but the seriousness of this situation was no laughing matter. Naruto could die from this extended fever. He cradled the boy and broke into a run.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Night was falling and they had reached the forest. It was already much cooler in the shade. That would be a problem for keeping Naruto warm, unless they could build a fire. This whole situation stank.  
  
Naruto had been in and out of consciousness. He was coughing and his breathing was hoarse. Sasuke could almost smell the stream. The air was not nearly as dry. He thanked the gods for this small favor. The sooner he got some water and food into the child the better.

It was growing too dark to navigate the forest. Sasuke rested Naruto against a tree trunk and began to gather wood. He could make a fire at least. He had learned how to do it the old-fashioned way back at the academy. Good thing too because he had no fire-ball to light it with. Iruka-sensei had always said that ninja need to be prepared for all situations and one of those is not being able to access one's chakra. If you are injured or fatigued it is best to conserve your chakra for healing your body. In this case he just couldn't use his. It was really strange. If he had Karen there she might be able to sense what was blocking him and reverse it, but then again she'd probably be too busy trying to rape him. Sasuke almost felt ill at the mental images he conjured up. He stacked the twigs and branches and began to work on lighting the fire.  
  
It wasn't as easy as he remembered. He had no flint he was trying to use friction to create enough heat. He wasted an hour on the effort before giving up and Sitting next to Naruto. Sasuke was aware that his position might look really bad if someone came across them, but Naruto was shivering and he wasn't enjoying the cold dampness of the forest. He embraced the blond and rested his chin on top of Naruto's golden crown of spun silk. Naruto's heat was transferring to Sasuke lowering his fever a bit and keeping Sasuke a bit warmer than he had been on nights past. Sasuke just hoped that the kid didn't wake before him. Naruto would probably scream and accuse him of being a pervert. He didn't need the headache.

 

* * *

 

She had woken in the forest. Her last memory was following Naruto on one of their many retrieval missions for Sasuke. Sakura sighed. This was probably just an illusion. She just couldn't break out of it. She traipsed through the forest until she came to its edge and saw a field.  
  
"Well I guess I'm going to have to make myself something to wear. Honestly who would knock me out only to leave me, an innocent young woman, naked, out in the middle of nowhere?" She exclaimed to no one in particular. The girl began to gather grasses to weave. A talent she had learned as a child when all the other girls had picked on her and she was left to play by herself. Sakura sat with a pile of the softer grass blades and began to make something to wear…  
  
She tied her make shift skirt around her waist and her strapless top. Sure it wasn't going to do much to keep her warm and it was itchy, but at least she felt slightly less vulnerable. She had a grass skirt with a braided grass belt; it felt secure enough for her to move around. Her top kept slipping but it was better than nothing. She thought about making straps for it but she was wasting daylight. She had to get her fire going and catch some fish.

 

* * *

 

Sasuke cracked his eyes. He heard something. He slipped from under the blond who had managed to cover him during the night. A branch snapped and leaves rustled. Sasuke looked at the boy. He looked dead to the world, yet uncomfortable. Sasuke let him sleep he would check out what the noise was. Maybe it was a small animal he could catch and kill…well he had no knife or fire…he'd figure something out…

 

  
  
Sakura stepped on a branch and heard it crack. She cursed herself. She was trying to be quiet. You never know when an enemy might be lurking in the shadows. She paused and turned a full three hundred and sixty degrees. She sensed nothing but that was little comfort since she had no use of her chakra to extend her senses.  
  
He stepped from behind a tree and she froze. He mouth worked for a minute, before she managed to utter his name, "Sa-Sa-Sasuke." Then she covered her eyes and screamed.

 

* * *

 

Sasuke couldn't believe it, his other former teammate; the pink nightmare was here too. .  
  
"Hn," Sasuke stood there as she shielded her eyes. You would think she would be a little less shocked. He inhaled, "It seems we're not the only ones in this situation." He turned and walked away. She would follow. Sakura was just too nosy not to.

"W-wait! What do you mean we?" She peeked in time to see Sasuke's pale back disappear behind the tree again, and she followed him.  
Sasuke sat facing Naruto and with his back to the girl. Naruto was tucked into a ball sleeping like a little kitten. Sasuke heard the young woman gasp and exclaim, "Naruto?"

"He's-" Sasuke started to tell her about his condition but she interrupted him.

"He's adorable!" Sakura forgot her all about the situation. Not even caring that Saskue was with Naruto. She rushed to his side and pinched his cheeks (on his face not his tush). "When was he ever this cute? He's like a little kid again? That's weird…Sasuke?" She finally turned and looked him in the eyes.

"He's ill," Sasuke grunted.

"What's happened to him, his face?" Sakura said and then blushed, "The whiskers?"

"I think the Akatsuki got to him, but I don't know why they let him live. He's not doing well, can you help him?" Sasuke sighed looking at the woman.

Sakura worried her lip looking unsure, "I don't have any chakra. I can perform first aid, but I don't know how much difference it would make." She sighed and stood, "Well follow me I'll show you to my camp. It's right next to a small stream. The mention of fresh water had Sasuke's attention. He was almost as bad off as Naruto with dehydration. Sasuke grabbed Naruto as Sakura began to pick him up. She gave him a strange look but let him carry the boy.


	3. First Aid

  
The Spires  
  
Chapter 3: First Aid

 

* * *

  
  
Sasuke followed Sakura for about five minutes before the sight of running water met his eyes.

"Get him into the stream," Sakura ordered, "I'm going to look for some herbs." She walked away tugging her top up self-consciously. Sasuke obeyed, after all that had been his plan in the first place. Sasuke approached the stream slowly. The bank was solid rock covered with slick lichen. The stream itself was shallow the water clear and enticing. It was almost too perfect. Sasuke put his foot into the icy water and shivered. He waded out to the center where the stream still barely covered his ankles. He gently lowered the boy into the water. The second Naruto's back made contact with the frigid water he began thrashing and screaming.

"No!" Naruto yelped and lashed out at Sasuke scratching his cheek. Sasuke growled in frustration and clamped his hands onto Naruto's wrists.

"Calm down," He hissed angrily. The blond's eyes snapped open and relief flooded his features.

"Sas-Sasuke?" He whispered. Naruto was shivering.

"I'm just trying to cool you off. You've got a fever," He calmly explained to the boy. Naruto nodded his teeth chattering as the ice water glided over his hot skin.

"Hu-How long do I gotta stay in?" Naruto stuttered.

"Hn," Sasuke shrugged, "Until Sakura says different."

"Sakura?" Naruto mumbled. He was frowning.

"You called?" Said woman appeared beside Sasuke. She was standing there as Sasuke crouched next to him.  
Naruto's eyes widened and he gasped, "You're so big."  
Sakura gritted her teeth and her hands balled into fists, "What did you say, you dunderhead?"

"Ah!" Realizing his mistake he correct himself, trying to wave it off, but Sasuke was still restraining his wrists. The jerking motion brought him back to his senses and he released the blond. Naruto pulled his signature move when he embarrassed himself. Rubbing the back of his head and grinning foolishly he apologized, "Sorry Sakura. I didn't mean it like that. I just mean..." Naruto trailed off and frowned, "Why are you guys so tall anyway. Is this some form of henge? What happened to you guys? You're grown-ups."

The sadness in his voice softened the pink haired girl's heart and she unclenched her fists. She exhaled slowly, "Well since we are both normal. Something must have happened to you."

  
"Hey!" Naruto got angry and raised his raspy voice. He regretted it and began to rub his throat. Still he pouted and looked up at the two, "What do you mean by normal." Sakura nearly squealed at his cute face.

It was only then that Naruto realized something. He was naked. Naked! In front of the girl of his dreams no less! He yelped, covered his privates, and blushed crimson.

Sakura smiled, "Awe it's ok Naruto no need to be shy. I am a medic after all."

"A medic?" Naruto's eyes glazed over with confusion.

"Yeah," Sakura put her hands on her hips and nodded. Sasuke rolled his eyes, as if she hadn't shrieked and covered her eyes earlier when confronted with the sight of his genitals. Neither the boy nor the woman noticed his annoyance. Sasuke stood and looked around. He decided it was high time he went looking for food. He could leave Naruto in Sakura's care. His chest tightened at the thought of leaving the child in the care of his one time teammate. Something didn't set right with him and since Sakura's chakra was blocked also she would hardly be able to properly defend them if someone came along…well he really couldn't either. He had no weapons, no armor, and no bloody chakra to use.  
  
"I'm going to hunt," He turned his back to the two and trudged out of the stream. His body quaked as a hard shiver rung through him. He looked over his shoulder, "You look after him." Sakura nodded frowning, and Naruto puffed out his cheeks and crossed his arms over his chest. Then he yelped and cupped his private place again blushing.

 

* * *

 

Sasuke fashioned a snare from green tree branches and set it. He baited it with root vegetables he had dug up. He also started working a shard of rock against the large stone he was sitting on grinding the edges down. It wasn't great but he figured it would have to do. Now if he found some obsidian he could attempt to make a knife. He realized that he was unlikely to find any in this area. He sat for a few hours waiting and watching silently. Nothing came by. He had ground the rock into a dull edged triangle shape. He smelled smoke wafting his way. He had sat facing away from Sakura's camp purposefully. Thinking of his former teammates made his head hurt. The breeze was at his back and carrying their campfire smoke his way. He thought he smelled cooking fish. Sasuke growled and left his trap unattended. He was not likely to catch anything but he didn't need to be there for it to work he'd check it later.  
  


* * *

 

Sakura giggled at Naruto. She'd started teaching him to weave the soft grasses she'd gathered. She had decided that the boy was suffering from exposure and the best course of action was keeping him covered as much as possible. She and Naruto only managed to catch a couple small fish. The child seemed to be feeling better since she had made him eat the medicinal herbs she had found. He was wearing a loincloth of grass. And Sakura had one she hoped would fit Sasuke. As attractive as the man really was she didn't want to be faced with his manhood again, well not in this circumstance. Naruto had begun weaving grass into his hair making a pale yellow wig for himself of the grasses. He laughed right along with Sakura.  
  
A throat was cleared and Sakura jumped. She turned and came face to penis with Sasuke. She shrieked and covered her eyes throwing his grass covering at him.  
  
"Put that on for goodness sakes!" She yelled.  
  
"Hn," He grunted but obliged tying it by the braided belt and adjusting it as best as he could. It was already starting to itch but at least he wouldn't have to hear from Sakura about little Sasuke anymore. He spoke again not taking his eyes off of the knot he was tying, "You fished."  
  
"It isn't much I know," She sighed. Two fish to be split between three people. She bit her lip.  
  
"Thank you," Sasuke mumbled he was looking past her at the boy who just smiled and blushed.  
  
"Y-you're welcome," The woman stuttered, blushing.  
  
"How did you get the fire going?" Sasuke asked in an idle tone. He was interested to know, not that he'd let the others know he was curious.  
  
"Hey give me some credit," Sakura scoffed, "I did survival training just like you guys. Besides what does it matter? I've been in the forest on my own for four days. First things I did were basics; setting up camp near a stream, finding firewood, and kindling. I found some flint rocks." She smiled and held them out to him.  
  
"Yeah, don't be such a bastard!" Naruto chimed in, "Sakura's amazing!" His voice filled with awe. Sasuke denied the hint of jealously that flared in his chest.  
  
"Hn," He sat down next to Naruto.  
  
Sakura studied him really for the first time since they had met up. She gasped, "Sasuke your curse seal."  
  
"What about it?" He glared at her.  
  
"It's gone," She stated in a shocked voice.  
  
Sasuke instinctively reached up and rubbed his neck.  
  
"This is all just too strange," Sakura said in a more thoughtful tone.  
  
Sasuke and Naruto nodded silently. Sasuke stared into the crackling fire pondering their situation. Naruto yawned and stretched. He began pulling the grass out of his hair.  
  
"Go to sleep Naruto," Sakura encouraged. He needed his rest. Naruto nodded, and curled up into a ball in the pile of grass. He leaned his head against Sasuke's leg. Sakura cooed, "I still can't believe he's so adorable." Naruto mumbled quietly drifting off quickly. Sasuke found his hand naturally drawn to him, combing his fingers through soft blond hair. He "Hn-ed" and picked some of that grass out of the boy's hair.


	4. Naruto's Memory

The Spires  
  
Chapter 4: Naruto's Memory

 

* * *

  
  
He was running, endlessly. He had to find someone. Someone important. He had to find him. Yeah, Naruto knew that he was following a man. He could see his shadow. Naruto looked up into the trees. He was up there. Someone who seemed familiar. He raced up to the tree tops and followed. He was fleet as a gazelle but the mysterious person was faster and more agile still. Naruto dodged and weaved through branches trying to keep up. His concentration slipped and he missed the branch he had intended to land on next. Naruto crashed through the foliage.

 

* * *

  
  
Naruto sat up suddenly and gasped. It was dark. He looked around feeling for something he grabbed Sasuke's thigh. Naruto blushed and let go of it, but it was too late Sasuke stirred from his light slumber. Sasuke stretched and looked next to himself, "Alright Dobe?" He asked quietly. He looked across from them at the dying fire. Sakura was sleeping close to heated coals.  
  
Naruto sighed and nodded.  
  
"Hn," He stood and stretched. It was probably close to midnight but they had let Naruto sleep. He turned to the boy who was scrambling to his feet. He started to run off in the woods with no explanations.  
  
"Hey wait," Sasuke whispered, "Hn, Idiot."  
  
"I gotta pee!" Naruto yelled back.  
  
He followed the boy. He felt a bit edgy letting the brat loose alone in the forest. It wasn't like they'd not had to camp in the wilderness when they were younger, but this is entirely different Naruto was weak and vulnerable, and ill. He could not let the child perish. If he disregarded Naruto he would be no better than his brother, at least that's what he kept telling himself.  
  
Naruto faced a large tree and lifted his loincloth. Sasuke's face flushed as the boy unknowingly flashed his backside at the Uchiha. Sasuke felt uncomfortable as he continued to stare at it. Naruto was just a little boy, but his body was muscular and supple. He was a healthy looking boy of 12 or 13. Sasuke knew it would be wrong to be attracted to him. No, he wasn't attracted to the dead last loser known as Naruto. He shook his head and looked away. Naruto finished and covered himself but he cocked his head and seemed to freeze.

"Naruto?" Sasuke whispered.

The boy shushed him, "Quiet…Hear that?"

  
Sasuke listened and he heard something thrashing in the bushes. Sasuke grabbed Naruto and pushed him behind. He approached the noise. He pushed a thickly leafed branch and something snarled and lunged at him.

 

Sasuke was knocked to the ground and pinned by a huge white dog; the first sign of animal life…well besides the small fish in the stream.

 

"Naruto," Sasuke pushed at the snapping snarling dog and grunts, "Go back to the camp and stay there!"

 

Naruto shook his head, "Akamaru?" The dog paused and whined. His tail wagged and he barked. There was a bit of blood on the dog's muzzle and he was matted with dry dirt. It was Akamaru only huge. Naruto scratched his head. The dog got off of Sasuke sniffed him and growled. He them pounced on Naruto. Sasuke felt his heart jump into his throat, but instead of being mauled Naruto received an enthusiastic lick to his face. Naruto pushed at the suddenly playful dog, "How did you get so big? Where's Kiba boy?" Hearing his master's name mentioned he whined and tucked his tail between his legs.

 

"Awe poor boy," Naruto scratched behind the huge dog's ear, "We'll find him for you, won't we?" Naruto looked to the bigger boy.  


"Hn," Sasuke grunted noncommitedly.

  
Akamaru barked and turned away he rushed into the bush and came back with a dead rabbit. It had a broken snare on its foot. The freaking dog stole his prey. Sasuke sniffed. Naruto rubbed his head in appreciation, "You go ahead and eat it boy I bet you're really hungry. Naruto tried to give the animal back." Akamaru growled and nuzzled his stomach which chose to growl back. Akamaru whined and licked Naruto's hand.

 

"Ok we'll share it," Naruto smiled. He got up and began to walk back to the camp. The big dog bum rushed him shoving his head between the boy's legs causing Naruto to fall back on the dog. Naruto situated himself and giggled, "You want to let me ride you? Cool!" The dog barked. Akamaru was so happy to see a friendly face. He had been hunting for his master for days. He smelled humans and just had to seek them out. The boy he liked but the man could keep his distance. He smelled like the enemy to Akamaru. The dog didn't trust him. The boy was familiar but not quite how he remembered him. He was friendly and he knew Kiba so he must be alright.  
  
Akamaru ran into the camp and sat to let Naruto to slide off of him. Naruto scratched his ears again. The big dog loved the feeling and leaned into the touch. Then began sniffing around the fire.

 

* * *

  
  
Sakura felt something cold and moist on her neck then a hot breath. She opened her eyes and came face to face with a massive dog. She screeched and scooted away from the big dog. She rubbed her eyes and gasped, "Akamaru?"

"Yeah," Naruto sat next to her and grinned, "Look what he brought!" Naruto held up the rabbit.  
  
She scrunched up her face, "Um great." She turned to Sasuke and asked, "Where's Kiba?" He shrugged and Akamaru whined plaintively.  
  
"We have to find him and return Akamaru," Naruto explained as he played with the rabbit corpse trying to decide how best to skin the beast. Sasuke grabbed the rabbit from him. "Hey!" He screeched and coughed.  
  
"Don't yell Naruto," Sakura scolded him, "You're still sick, remember?"  
  
Naruto pouted and crossed his arms. He looked to Sasuke who was taking his sharpened rock to the animal. Sasuke pushed it into the animal's abdomen. Naruto turned his head as his stomach lurched.  
  
Sasuke worked the sharpest edge of the rock back and forth in a sawing motion and slowly ripped the animal open. He then walked several meters away from the camp to discard the entrails so they would not be bothered by wild animals.  
  
Akamaru got up and followed the man. He brushed past Sasuke growling before he ate the remains.  
  
"Well that takes care of any pests that might bother us, but do you think you can keep them safe if a predator attacks?" Sasuke asked the animal in a serious voice. The dog only turned up his nose and sniffed before turning around and prancing back to the fire.  
  
"Hn," Sasuke grunted (only slightly insulted at being snubbed by the huge dog.)  
  
Akamaru returned to Naruto's side nuzzling him. Naruto laughed but pushed him away, "Eww, tomorrow we are going to wash you off boy. You smell." The dog whimpered and nuzzled him again. Naruto giggled and hugged the dog's huge head.  
  
Sasuke saw this and clenched his fist tightly. For some odd reason he wondered why the stupid dog was getting so much affection from Naruto. He sniffed at the scene and skewered the now gutted and skinned rabbit on a convenient stick. He sat across from the group and propped the animal up above the fire. It was late but they all needed the meal. It wasn't much but it was a hell of a lot better than the minnows they had eaten for dinner.  
  
Naruto was laughing and pushing at the dog that was playfully pushing him but suddenly stopped. Naruto saw flashes of light hitting his eyes. The world around him grew dull and grey. The crackling fire was silenced and his friends were gone.

 

* * *

  
  
He tried to look around but his head was locked in place as if it was held in a vice. He saw flashes of color and light; green light filtering through the leaves of the trees. He was running.  
  
"SASUKE!" He heard his own voice…no it was deeper, older, and so very angry, "Bastard! Come back!"  
  
A glimpse of white and purple, Naruto heard himself growl. He was so close! Naruto knew instinctively, Then something happened; his body just stopped. He lost control mid-jump and fell. He fell through the trees, but he didn't hit the ground. Things grew dark.

 

* * *

  
Sakura was screaming. Sasuke was at his side. Naruto had collapsed on his back so suddenly. Akamaru snarled protectively as the boy seized. His whole body shook then he stiffened his back arched off the ground and then it was over. Sakura pried his mouth open and risked swiping his throat. She tilted his head to the side and allowed him to evacuate his stomach. Naruto's breathing returned to normal. Sakura wiped her face angrily it came back wet. She was crying.  
  
"Sasuke," A harsh whisper came. Naruto coughed and hissed, "Come back you bastard." Then he stilled. Sakura checked his pulse and sighed. He was alive, but that was a frightening thing to witness.  
  
"His fever's back," She said as she pressed the back of her hand to his cheek. Naruto's breathing was shallow and rapid.  
  
"Hn," Sasuke grunted unemotionally. He didn't want to give away just how terrified he was. The dead last had better not die on him, or he'd kill the idiot, "Let's get him covered." The man nodded toward the pile of soft grasses. He picked up the boy and carried him over to the pile that resembled a nest. Akamaru barked and trotted over. He lay next to the boy offering his body heat to the child. Naruto coughed and tried to turn over. He grasped Akamaru's dirty matted fur and scooted closer to the dog in his sleep. Sasuke sat on his other side and Sakura came over and sat beside him. Sasuke rolled his eyes but didn't do anything to protest. The woman was as cold as the rest of them after all.


	5. We Need to Get Moving

The Spires  
  
Chapter 5: We Need to Get Moving

 

* * *

  
  
Sasuke woke with a start. He had a feeling of being watched, but with no access to the majority of his chakra he couldn't be sure. It was daylight and Sakura was curled up and sleeping pressed flush against his side. She was snoring lightly. Naruto moaned and shifted in his sleep Akamaru lifted his head up lazily. The dog and man stared each other down. Akamaru made a sound that started out as a growl and ended in a whine. Naruto coughed, it was wet sounding and his breathing rattled. Sasuke reached for his head. Akamaru peeked and then growled again not trusting the man. Sasuke glared at the dog. The great white dog whined, but didn't put up any more protest.  
  
Naruto's fever was still raging; however his breathing was a greater cause for concern. Sasuke blindly reached over and grabbed Sakura by her shoulder (he hoped that was her shoulder). He shook her.  
  
Sakura yawned and sat up, "What's wrong?"  
  
She looked to the stoic man. For a second she thought how handsome he looked in the morning light, but then she peeked over his shoulder. The normally tan boy was pale; he appeared to have trouble breathing. Sakura practically pushed Sasuke out of the way. Akamaru yelped and backed up as the girl took on the serious aura of a medic. The air was charged with tension.  
  
"How long has his breathing sounded like that?" She asked without looking away from Naruto.  
  
"Don't know just woke to find him like this," Sasuke practically whispered.  
  
"Shit," Sakura hissed, "I think he's got bacterial pneumonia."  
  
"Fuck," Sasuke responded, "What can we do?"  
  
"Without antibiotics and a sterile sheltered environment he's in real trouble," Sakura pressed the back of her hand against his forehead, "We need to cool him down but I think it is a bad idea to put him in the stream.  
  
Sakura grabbed a handful of the soft dried grass and thrust it at the man behind her, "Soak that and bring it back to me. We need to get out of here and find an actual shelter around here, maybe a village. This place…it's not normal."  
  
"Hn," Sasuke nodded. It wasn't a normal place. Things seemed to change around them. He took the grass and went to look for the stream. He could still smell the water (which must run over an iron deposit).  
  
Sasuke headed back the way he knew the stream was located, He walked about ten meters before giving up and turning around, out of the corner of his eyes a small thicket of bushes caught his eye. 'Wasn't that where we found the dog?' Sasuke swore it was in the other direction. This place seemed to disorient one easily. He turned and walked back through camp in the opposite direction. He found the stream, but now it wasn't shallow, it was a violent torrent of water. He reached down to plunge the grass into the icy stream. He could see large fish darting to and fro just beyond his grasp. Sasuke shook his head and stood with the sopping mess of dried yellow grass. He did a 180 and headed back to camp.  
  
"Sakura," Sasuke announced himself, "I think this is all a genjutsu."  
  
"I thought of that, but we need to treat Naruto as if he is sick, What if he really is?" Sakura pleaded with the man. If they risked it, and ignored Naruto's needs he might die regardless. This was a very powerful jutsu (if in fact it was one). Sakrua still wasn't sure. It was so complex, so real. Only a truly exceptional genius could pull this off.  
  
"Could," Sakura spoke up as she applied the wet grass to Naruto's skin dabbing the dry fevered surface of the boy's face.  
  
Sasuke waited for her to continue, when she didn't he grunted, "Could what?" Sasuke was starting to sound irritated.  
  
"Could…um…could this be a result of the sharingan? I mean your brother…" She stopped speaking when she felt Sasuke tense. That was a great possibility, but all of them trapped simultaneously? How? Why? …And why is Naruto so ill? It could explain so much but at the same time the theory had holes. For starters Itachi and he had been alone last he remembered. He doubted that they could all be trapped at separate times, and why was Akamaru here? What purpose does this serve? While they are all bumbling around in this dream could they be extracting the demon from within Naruto? Was that why Naruto was so sick? This is all too much trouble when he could have just taken Naruto!  
  
That thought, suddenly the realization that his brother could very well take Naruto anytime he wanted unsettled him. Naruto had been really lucky that time he encountered Itachi. If it weren't for Kakashi and Gai he'd be long dead. Sasuke didn't understand why it mattered, but Naruto was someone that earned his respect, begrudgingly, but still. Maybe something more as Sasuke felt his chest twist at the sight of the weak and vulnerable image before him. Naruto was helpless, less than helpless. They were not much use either. He and Sakura were not able to provide the care Naruto needed.  
  
"We need to move, find a cave or something, if not a village," Sasuke began making preparations. There wasn't much to do really. He buried the remains of their fire and gathered what few tools they had managed to make.  
  
"What? We can't move him! You have no idea how it will affect his illness!"  
  
"I do know that, but I am also pretty sure it is not wise to expose a pneumonia patient to the elements, am I right?"  
  
"Yes," She sighed.

 

* * *

  
  
Naruto strained his eyes open. The world was dim and grey.  
  
"Sas…" He began but his voice grew more faint as the word was hissed out. Naruto couldn't breathe. His chest felt heavy and hurt. Naruto felt a hand on his arm. He looked toward the person only to see Sakura. He smiled at her as convincingly as possible, but he felt his heart grow heavy. For some strange reason he was terrified that Sasuke would leave them.  
  
"He's trying to get supplies together. We are going to move," Sakura explained.  
  
Naruto nodded then whispered, "Taken' Akamaru to Kiba?" He gave a very wet cough and tried to sit up. Sakura supported him with her arm. She valiantly kept the smile plastered on her face for the boy and nodded. Naruto leaned against the huge dog and Sakura went back to her task. She was trying to use the grass to make a sheet to cover her young friend. It was not as easy as making the much smaller garments. It was needed though, to protect Naruto from the wind and if it were to rain, god forbid. Rain would doubtlessly kill the child, and he was just a child still. He seemed to be stuck at the time just before Sasuke betrayed them…betrayed Naruto especially.  
  
Naruto slumped against the dog. Sakura felt him slipping and turned to prevent him from hitting the ground hard. Well he wasn't up very long, but he seemed coherent enough, that was good.

 

* * *

  
  
Sasuke grunted. He was standing in hip deep freezing water trying to catch some fish. They could wrap it in grass to carry it, or try to relight the fire he stamped out, "Fuck." He felt so out of his element. He lunged and grabbed a large fish. It flopped and struggled. Sasuke threw it to shore before it could slip from his grasp. That made the third catch. He decided to stop there. He had to gut the fish and dry them.   
  
Sasuke grumbled to himself. He grabbed the dying fish and stabbed it with the sharpened rock. He threw the guts into the stream and washed his catch. As he cleaned his hands he observed th e remaining fish cannibalizing the fish remnants. He shook his hands dry, and gathered his things.   
  
He looked at them as he approached the camp. Sakura and Naruto seemed to be talking a bit. Naruto looked so frail. An unpleasant chill struck his heart, "What's wrong with me." Sakura turned away only briefly and Naruto fell back. Something in Sasuke wanted to shout, to try and reach Naruto before he hit his head or something. His stomach lurched. Sakura noticed Naruto and prevented him from cracking his head against the tree roots.   
  
Sasuke turned away and grabbed his chest. His heart ached. He couldn't, he had to cut his ties. No way did he care for Naruto. Sasuke knew it was just Naruto causing this sensation. Were it he and Sakura alone, he would have taken off long before now, but he tolerated her because Naruto needed her. Fuck! He didn't like that either. He wanted…damn…he wanted to be the only person Naruto relied on. …And that dog! He hated that stupid mutt. Naruto was too friendly with it and the dog, well the dog just pissed him off!   
  
Sasuke collected himself. He had to return to the camp. They had to get moving now if they hoped to make any ground before nightfall.


	6. Posturing

The Spires  
  
Chapter 6: Posturing

 

* * *

  
Dogs are useful. Sasuke was loathed to admit it, but since the dog could rely on his nose to guide them. They found a cave nestled at the base of an impossibly tall mountain, it was eerie but somehow warm inside. Nice and toasty since they had a fire lit at the entrance. Naruto was nestled in a pile of grass and sleeping with the canine, which seemed to have adopted Naruto as his temporary master/ward. He carried Naruto when they moved. Akamaru growled at Sasuke when he got too near Naruto for his liking. He sniffed out water and food. He growled at Sasuke when he doled out the portions making sure the weak and vulnerable Naruto got the biggest portion. He growled at Sasuke pretty much whenever it struck his fancy to do so. It was like being with an insane angry mother bear. Sasuke hated that dog so much.   
  
Sakura was not generally growled at but if Naruto grew distressed Akamaru was liable to bite the person who was unfortunate enough to be near the blond child. Naruto was normally happy (on the surface at least) but in his sleep he suffered from nightmares and night terrors. Sakura had tried to explain the difference stating that prepubescent children suffered from them from time to time. That irked Sasuke too for some reason. Naruto was a pre-teen? Naruto wasn't mature enough to handle the things that had been plaguing Sasuke's mind. He felt self-loathing sinking into his heart every time he caught himself staring at the child.   
  
At least Akamaru seemed to not get as disoriented by everything. Sasuke and Sakura would have been walking around in circles inside this accursed forest. Naruto is much better off with having Akamaru in their little band. That hurt. It seriously put a dent in the Uchiha pride that was so infamous. Sasuke grumbled and turned to go.   
  
"Where are you going Sasuke?" Sakura asked in her always overly sweet voice. Sasuke hated sweet things…even if he didn't literally taste the sugar he felt his blood sugar shoot through the roof at the sound of his name dripping from the pink piece of fluff's lips.   
'Not useless though Damn it she's gotten good, even without her chakra.' He could tell she was more than competent at her job. The main clue was how her voice went from bubbly to authoritative in a crisis, and she actually disregarded and even argued with Sasuke where Naruto's wellbeing was concerned. Otherwise she was compliant…even needy.   
  
"Out," He replied and left.  He owed her no explanation. He had been with Naruto for probably a week he had not abandoned the boy yet…his warped sense of honor and pride would not allow him now. He would see Naruto got well enough to defend himself. Maybe figure out what was wrong with their chakra. This couldn't be the sharingan if it were the 72 hours were passed (and then some) and this had not been exactly the typical torture session he would expect from his brother. Oh don't get him wrong parts of this had been torturous. Dealing with Sakura alone qualified this as its own personal hell for him.   
  
Naruto mostly was tolerable. After all, the dopey boy spent most of his time sleeping now…but looking at him his heart quickened. Naruto drew his eyes constantly. It was maddening. Naruto was, as Sakura had stated all those days ago, adorable. His breathing was still troubling, but his fever came and went. His body was fighting off the disease, but not with the vigor and speed it would have normally. Sasuke had unconsciously turned and was staring at the child. Akamaru's ears perked. He looked out the cave…Sasuke assumed he was about to partake in one of his and Akamaru's now frequent glaring contests (He always won in the end). Sasuke smirked internally.   
  
Akamaru rose to his feet and snarled. He lunged. Sasuke didn't flinch he held his hands up to protect himself, but inside his mind was racing. What had he done now? Akamaru's path continued past Sasuke. He ran down the steeply sloping hill that led to the cave entrance. He was off like a shot into the perpetually darkened forest. Sasuke followed instinctively.   
  
Sakura screeched and came to the mouth of the cave expecting to see Akamaru mauling her beloved's handsome face, but she saw man and beast both running to the forest below. She screamed, "Sasuke!"   
  
"Stay in the fucking cave and protect Naruto!" He winced as his voice echoed over the valley if there were intruders in their little makeshift territory they now knew they were not alone. Sasuke entered the tree line he had lost sight of the dog but he heard the barking. He could follow the sound, the dog wasn't too far off. He found Akamaru jumping at a tree, barking and growling. Sasuke grunted. All this drama for the damn dog to have treed a squirrel. Then a limb groaned Sasuke straightened into a fighting stance. They weren't alone after all. Akamaru backed from the tree. There was a killing intent in the air; it vibrated with its intensity. Then it faded to a gentle thrum. Sasuke heard a quiet swoosh barely noticeable he turned. There stood a figure completely covered in some strange silver colored garb, head to foot. Even the face of the mask was a shining silver. Sasuke swore he could feel the glare coming from inside the mask. There was another equally graceful, nearly silent swoosh. He heard a familiar voice, "Ma, Ma, Look who we found Sasuke."   
  
"What?" Sasuke question he turned to the voice to see another silver man. This one removed his head gear. Sasuke had never seen the man's whole face, but there was no doubt in his mind, "Kakashi?"   
  
"Don't you mean Kakashi-sensei?" The man said in a teasing voice, "No that's right you left. I remember now…almost as if…"   
  
"It were yesterday, sure," Sasuke grunted, "Now you can take that pink pest and the Yellow nightmare off of my hands. I can finally-"   
  
He was interrupted when the figure behind him growled, no snarled and turned him, "You have Naruto? Where is he?" The hidden figure screamed. Sasuke was taken aback. It…it sounded like him. He was shaken again the voice demanded, "Where! Fucking where?"   
  
"Calm…calm down Sasuke," Kakashi scolded.   
  
"I think you need to tell your friend here to calm down," Sasuke shoved the figure hard.   
  
"I think I got the name right. He is _MY_ friend after all," Kakashi spoke cryptically. Like old times trying to lead without leading. Sasuke wasn't going to bite he couldn't care less who the bastard was, but he seemed focused on Naruto. That didn't sit well with Sasuke, this guy bothered Akamaru as well. The dog bared his teeth, and snapped at the man, but the coward kept Sasuke between himself and the masked figure.   
  
The figure snorted, "This guy's nothing but a spoiled little brat, look at him. Ready to leave at the drop of a hat." At those words the hidden face of the other was revealed. Sasuke might have gasped if he were not Sasuke. Since he was, he just "hned" at his mirror reflection…not exactly a perfect copy.   
  
This Sasuke looked older by probably ten years, haggard...he and Kakashi both looked aged more than he remembered. Sasuke's look-alike was scarred. He had seen some hard fighting. His face wasn't the perfect porcelain Sasuke saw when he looked in a mirror, or more lately in the stream where he fished and collected water.   
  
Kakashi was missing the sharingan eye. A hole existed there that he didn't bother to cover with a patch or his…where's his head band? He must have been staring. Kakashi apologized and took a piece of fabric from within the neck of his suit. He tied it about his head and covered his empty socket.   
  
"I forget it's gone sometimes," Kakashi actually sounded sheepish, "You mentioned Naruto?" There was longing in his voice. It disturbed Sasuke, but not in the way this other Sasuke bothered him.   
  
"Kakashi," Elder Sasuke seemed to be ready to go, "There is no time for your little reunion. Not like you haven't had to deal with me on a daily basis for the last twelve years."   
  
"And counting, don't remind me you royal pain in the ass," Kakashi said sternly, before his face melted into a serene calm. He smiled, "You have Naruto, but not our Naruto, probably not...Not his highness's Naruto. …And you need to remember that Sasu," Kakashi chided the older.   
  
Sasuke the elder growled, "Not like he appreciates what he's got?"   
  
"Not until he loses him…like you did…Right?" Kakashi asked his voice softened a bit. He then turned to the young Sasuke, "You see our Naruto was captured. You…you and Sakura and most probably your Naruto are not the originals. Sorry to break it to you but you are copies."   
  
Sasuke opened his mouth to protest then stopped he processed the information. He had an epiphany. Sasuke, the younger, took off running without a word.


	7. Reasoning

The Spires  
  
Chapter 7: Reasoning

 

* * *

  
  
Akamaru growled pitifully as he watched the human run. He backed up and made himself as small as possible but it was hard being stuck in the form of a huge beast. When Sasuke called him a bear size applied as well as attitude. Like a mother bear, Akamaru would not abandon the boy. He was Kiba's friend and Akamaru really liked him. He knew just the right spot to scratch behind his right ear—just like Kiba did when he praised him. The dog ducked into the underbrush and took the long way back to camp.   
  
"Idiot probably thinks he can lead us away," Sasuke sneered at his younger copy. Kakashi nodded.   
  
"You track him. I'll follow the dog," Kakashi ordered.   
  
"No," Sasuke refused, "I'm going after Naruto. I owe him that much."   
  
"Speaking of idiots," Kakashi rolled his eye and laughed.   
  
"Hn," Sasuke the elder grunted.   
  
"You are not going to go get Naruto. When Naruto and Sakura see you they will probably freak out. Let me go. "Sides compared to you I'm more of a people person."   
  
"Sociopath," Sasuke coughed.   
  
"What was that Sasu dear?" Kakashi smiled and spoke in a cutesy voice.   
  
"Asshole," Sasuke bit out.   
  
"Least that's the best part," Kakashi made a rude gesture with his hands mimicking anal sex, and then said, "You're just an ass."   
  
"Creep," Sasuke shuddered at the mental images Kakashi had implanted in him. He took off after his counterpart before Kakashi got even more perverse. Kakashi smirked at his former pupil and longtime comrade.

 

* * *

  
  
Sasuke cursed his rash actions, he was being followed, but only by one.  That stupid mutt would lead the other to Naruto.  
  
"Fuck!" He nearly stumbled as he sensed the strong chakra coming off the other. Even with no use of his own.  
  
He resigned himself, "Fine, come out, but don't think of touching the idiot."  
  
"Why?" Elder landed behind younger. Sasuke spun on his heel.  
  
"Why?" Sasuke snorted, "He's…well…JUST DON'T!"  
  
"You do know what Naruto and I were to each other?" Sasuke the elder taunted, "No of course not, you're too stubborn and pig-headed to realize. I had to lose everything before I realized. Then the tables were turned. No longer was he chasing me. No! I went back to that hell hole of a village for him! I was put into prison. I stayed there for eighteen fucking months. Naruto visited me only once. He was fed up with me and told me so. Once I was freed it was only because of his plea as Hokage," Sasuke gave and incredulous look to that. He had known it was Naruto's dream, a remote dream at best. Elder Sasuke spat at his feet in disgust, "Yes you heard me you loathsome fool. He was Hokage. He hadn't visited me…sure, but he had spent every hour aside from training dedicated to his job. Still he found the time to lobby for my freedom. He won and I was let out on probation. Naruto was willing to give me a chance. I took it too, and I made my life's new mission to regain my bond and win not only his trust but his heart. It was a very long year that I spent pursuing Naruto. I'd never had to work so hard for attention in my life. Yeah you curse your looks and all those girls that throw themselves at you but one dumb blond could drag you through hot coals and stomp you out and you'd go begging for more."  
  
"Fuck...why?" Sasuke truly looked puzzled. Then his face grew horrified.  
  
"Is it really so surprising? You hate women in any form…excluding mother, may her soul rest in peace, but Naruto...Tell me you think he's ugly. No?"

  
Young Sasuke reluctantly shook his head, he bit his lip and almost blushed, "No, Naruto is…well… _for lack of a better word_ …he's pretty. Alright! I've admitted I think he's pretty!"  
  
"Damn straight…the boy was beautiful like an angel fallen from heaven, but the man... He was spectacular, graceful…lithe…flexible…insatiable in the sack..."  
  
Sasuke flinched at the imagery, not of Naruto, but the thought of him with this old fart version of himself that was simply gross. Naruto was all those things. As much as he would like to, he could not deny the attraction to the boy who was, is, and forever will be, his polar opposite. This old guy wants Naruto well fuck him! If he lost the one he had he certainly was not to be trusted with this Sasuke's Naruto. **Naruto was his!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you can't tell this is an alternate universe. It's a huge diversion from canon. Still hope you like. I only have a few more chapters pre-written, but I'm still writting the story.


	8. Explanations

The Spires  
  
Chapter 8: Explanations (still slightly unresolved)

 

* * *

  
  
Sasuke, the younger, rushed his older counterpart in his anger. It was a mistake as the elder simply stepped aside and grabbed the boy by his arm and shoulder twisting them painfully until there was a sickening crunch. Sasuke screamed and crashed to the ground. His arm flopped uselessly when elder dropped him. The elder snorted, "Stop thinking with your second brain. You don't own Naruto." The man smirked when Sasuke craned his neck to look up at the man. How in the hell?  
  
"How did I know what you were thinking? Little fool!  I am you. Well better...I'm the original Uchiha **_fucking_ ** Sasuke. I know what you are and were. A pathetic fool, and a coward. Hiding behind that self-righteous façade. Kill your brother. Deny your feelings for Naruto, yet act possessive of him. Insult him and take his existence for granted."  
  
The older of the two spat after his speech. His mouth tasted bitter with the hard cold truth rolling off his tongue. It hurt to say, because he was saying it to himself as much as to this fool lying with a dislocated shoulder on the ground.  
  
"You are a fool. Naruto won't do well with you, can't. You will end up messing things up and losing him," Elder Sasuke's anger was winding down. He sighed, "You'll lose him just like I did. Learn to appreciate what you have in him, or else I will have to take him from you."  
  
Younger Sasuke was in terrible pain. His shoulder hurt but what pained him most was a dull ache in his chest. Would he lose Naruto? Was he a danger to the boy? Did he care? Yes that was one question he did know the answer to. He cared. He cared a great deal; enough to cause him terrible fear. He felt hands on him again. He growled as he was lifted and set on his feet.  
  
"Hold still I'll have to put your shoulder back into the socket," Sasuke grabbed the younger's arm and gave a violent tug. Sasuke grunted not wanting to scream but unable to stifle it completely. He was then grabbed and hoisted over the other's shoulder. Sasuke huffed indignantly. There wasn't much he could do about it. This older version of him, supposedly the real Sasuke, had chakra and at least a decade's experience on him.

 

* * *

  
  
Kakashi grinned as he watched the dog sneak into one of the cave openings in the base of the mountain. He was excited…and yes he was nervous. What if this was the genuine Naruto? Even if not, what would he be like?  Would he be the same? Kakashi had to remind himself that this was most probably not his and Sasuke's Naruto. This might even be a trap…set by them. He inhaled deeply and sent his chakra out to feel for his former students' copies. There were inside the cave. The chakra signatures were different. Sakura's was very familiar only muted. Naruto's though felt…almost hollow. Like a bulk of it was actually cut away. What was left was still healthy feeling, but meek compared to the bold (sometimes dangerous) chakra Naruto had possessed.

 

* * *

  
Sakura saw the dog slink in with his tail between his legs. He had his fangs bared and his ears pinned back. She backed up and moved closer to Naruto who was still asleep. Akamaru whined and relaxed his face but still he was tense. He positioned himself between the humans and the cave entrance. He would defend the humans. The boy. He would protect the helpless little human that slept seemingly peacefully, and completely unaware.

 

* * *

  
  
Kakashi decided to enter casually, walking into the cave with his helmet under his arm, still in the silver suit. He smiled and gave a simple greeting, "Yo."  
  
"Ka-Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura gasped, but stood. Akamaru growled but she ignored him. He stayed put let the girl get hurt if she's that stupid, but Naruto can't even make the decision to be foolish at the moment.  
  
It was dim in the cave, the light flooded in and back lit the man but enough was visible of him for Sakura to make out his wild and quite distinct silver hair. His face was hidden in shadows but she could clearly make out the outline of an uncovered face. Kakashi wasn't wearing his mask? What's going on she had almost reached him when she hesitated.  
  
"Prove it," Her voice hardened and she squinted at him.  
  
Kakashi sighed and he asked her, "How?"  
  
"Um…yeah good question…Let's see. You know why I cut my hair short? It had been long when we were genin. Why did I cut it?"  
  
"Well I wasn't in the forest of death with you three but I know you told me this. You were caught by your hair and you cut it yourself to get away from an enemy," Kakashi answered calmly. Sakura only felt slightly better.  
  
"What's going on?" Sakura continued to question the man. She was still feeling uneasy. Something about the man was different. He still held that air of laziness about him and he sounded the same he even probably could spout off a hundred little factoids for her. He had been a genius but he seemed tired, he seemed older.  
  
"Well this will sound crazy to you," He started with another deep exhalation, "I don't know what you remember. You know about Sasuke's defection…right?" She nodded. He continued, "The village was raized and we were trying to rebuild. Sasuke came back to us and though he was not accepted back with open arms, sent to prison for a year and a half actually. Naruto rallied for him and after that, and he finally convinced the council to give Sasuke another chance."  
  
He paused looking at the girl who was listening intently. He wondered how much to tell her. She would learn all of it soon enough. Maybe best to ease her in. Kakashi glanced at the sleeping figure. It was hard to tell from the lighting and the dog blocking most of his view but Naruto looked rather helpless.  
  
"Ok I don't want to shock you but you are how old now?"  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes, "I'm 17 Sensei."  
  
Kakashi sighed that was while Sasuke was still with Orochimaru. He took another deep breath, "You Sakura are 17 but I must tell you now that the world has moved on. As far as you are concerned we have moved about 15 years into the future. You know about genetics right? You were studying Medicine with Tsunade. Well from your point of view you still are.  Then there's Sasuke…we met him in the forest. He decided to try and lead us away from you." Sakura looked worried. He shook his head, "He'll be fine this is a retrieval mission you and Sasuke and Naruto were not exactly what we expected to find. You Sakura, and Sasuke and Naruto (probably) you are genetic clones of the shinobi I know. You…please calm down." Sakura looked a cross between outraged and hysterical.  
  
"But?" She chirped in a high pitched and angry voice.  
  
"But nothing, I wanted to tell you now before we bring you with us. You will be in for quite a shock once we leave the enclosure," Kakashi tried to explain.  
  
"Enclosure?" She parroted him.  
  
"Yes this is like an atrium. An enclosed environment. We breached this one looking for prisoners, but we found you three here with not much else aside from a game preserve. We don't know how they work, or much of why they do what they do but we have figured out that they like to conduct experiments. They make Orochimaru look mild mannered."  
  
"Who's they?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I wish I could really say," His face grew dark and a frown stretched his flawed skin. Sakura inched closer finally seeing him, his profile was lit. His face was…once probably perfect, rivaling Sasuke's looks. It was littered with fine scars and a piece of cloth covered his eye but a wide patch of pinkish skin let her know she didn't want to see what was underneath that cloth. She noticed the lack of a headband. Kakashi was a fiercely loyal ninja he would never forsake his country.  
  
"Where is your headband Sensei?" She asked.  
  
He looked resigned and deeply saddened, "Konoha…fire country…all the nations and all the hidden villages…we were scattered, our homes ripped apart. Our governments ripped from us. Groups like the Akatsuki were hunted down, captured. Any S class ninja that were caught unaware would find themselves a target of these…these beings. Strange land formations appeared overnight and the world around us was changing. You will not find the land to be as hospitable as it once was. It is survivable…but only barely. We," he tugged on the arm of this suit, "We have suits for you three too. We were expecting more victims, but you three are all that were here. You can't stay outside too long without some form of protection. The radiation would make you sick if not kill you." He smiled lopsidedly at the girl who was trying to digest all of the information she had received.  
  
Then suddenly a raspy mewling noise drew the man and young woman's eyes. Naruto sat up he coughed into his hand. He looked up. It took a moment for his eyes to focus. Then he smiled, "Kakashi sensei. I'm glad you found us."  
Naruto tried to stand. Akamaru growled and pushed him down. Kakashi's jaw hung slack.  
  
"Naruto…Sasuke found him. He's very sick…and I think he is only 12 or 13 years old. He…he…as far as Naruto knows Sasuke never left," She whispered.  
  
"Stop it Akamaru," Naruto pushed the dog and whined. He was being pushed to the ground and nearly crushed as the huge dog tried to cover him. He began to have an uncontrollable fit of coughing Sakura went to him quickly and coaxed the dog to move. When he would not Kakashi decided to try reasoning with the dog through one of his summons. He pulled one of his gloves off and bit his thumb. Pakkun was summoned.  
  
"Yo boss?" The dog barked as he poofed out of thin air.  
  
"Can you reason with Akamaru?" Kakashi asked. Akamaru was of a different clan than his own pack so he knew the dog would not listen to him. He also seemed fixated on the boy trying to act as a parent to the child. It was almost cute except that Naruto's breathing seemed hindered. Pakkun seemed to get the dog's attention and reasoned with the huge white brute. Akamaru whined but retreated. His tail between his legs he Approached Kakashi who held out his hand. The dog sniffed him and seemed a little more accepting.  
  
"Need anything else Kakashi?" Pakkun asked.  
  
"Thank you, and no that will do," He acknowledged the summon.  Pakkun vanished once more.  
  
Kakashi petted the dog and let Sakura check on the boy.  
  
"As soon as Sasuke gets back we leave," Kakashi announced.  
  
Sakura hummed in a worried tone.


	9. An Altered World

The Spires  
  
Chapter 9: An Altered World

 

* * *

 

 

Sasuke felt his cheeks flushing as he was easily carried by his older counterpart. He wasn't strong enough. He was weak, useless. He hoped against hope that these men were not lying…strike that. He wished they were liars, but then they would be dangerous. What would they do to Naruto. Sasuke would have to gauge his chances against them as very poor. If they wanted to hurt Naruto they could. If they rather have Sakura…well then they could have her. Even he knew that was cold, but hey if it gave him a chance to protect Naruto he would take it. He was beyond denying he felt…something.   
  
"You know we do not want to hurt them, him," The elder said, "I'm sure my word still carries no weight with you but we will not hurt you four…assuming you do not plan to try and attack us."   
  
"Hn," Sasuke thought this older version talked way too much.   
  
The elder chuckled but it was dry sounding, humorless, "I've rescued clones before. That has come back to bite me when they were used to infiltrate our bases. We watch our rescues much more closely now. I am afraid that the first sign of treachery…"   
  
He let his sentence die as they approached the base of the mountain. Elder Sasuke paused. He could feel Kakashi's energy spike for a second then it calmed again. He felt his fear peak in that second. If this was a trap. If Kakashi were lost to them…that would be almost as bad as when they had lost Naruto. Sasuke didn't know if he had it in him to lose one more precious person. Kakashi (he would never admit) was like a father to him. Kakashi was his closest connection left. Sasuke truly only held on to this life in hopes of one day recovering Naruto. He was sure that the boy was still alive. These things, they were fighting, took captives. They had rescued them before. Some were horribly maimed. Sasuke shuddered at the thought of what they were doing to his most precious one. Each day that passed he felt his light growing dimmer. Each month that passed his will grew weaker, but as long as there was a possibility that he could rescue his beloved blond he would fight on.   
  
They reached the mouth of the cave silently. Sasuke held his breath. When he stepped in he surveyed the group. A flash of bright blond had him dropping the younger Sasuke and he was at the side of the boy in a second. He felt his heart give way to disappointment. This was a baby, such a young thing. This Naruto was not his. He felt his heart cry. This child was beautiful, almost as lovely as his Naruto, but he was not his. Sasuke removed one of his gloves and rested his hand on the boy's cheek. He hissed and pulled back.   
  
"How long has he been sick?" Sasuke asked.   
  
"S-s-since Sasuke found him," Sakura said nervously. She found the wall of the cave and pressed into it. This Sasuke looked scary, but it also confirmed to her the truth in Kakashi's statements.   
  
Naruto opened glazed eyes and smiled, "Hey Bastard." He tried to lift his head but he felt so heavy. He just wanted to close his eyes forever now and sleep.   
  
"Damn," Elder Sasuke hissed, "Let's not waste any more time."   
  
Kakashi nodded he retrieved a sealing scroll and produced three more of those silver suits and one large silver blanket. "Put these on. Where we are going you don't want to have exposed skin if you can help it."   
  
They complied. Sakura gingerly dressed Naruto. Kakashi wrapped Akamaru up to the best of his ability. He would have to carry the dog. Luckily they would not have to go far to the nearest emergency shelter to wait for transportation.   
  
The six of them left the mountainside and headed back toward the forest. Sasuke (the younger one) wondered how in the hell these guys could manage to navigate this place without getting lost.

 

* * *

  
  
A feminine brow arched. The owner of said brow was staring at her companion in an amused manner. "Come now Neji. You really need to relax," The female brunette laughed at her rigid partner.  
  
"I **am** relaxed Tenten," The man sniped.  
  
The woman snorted as she drove the tank like vehicle. Things that should not exist in their world. Thanks to them, whatever the hell they were, their world was virtually flipped on its head. These beings had mechanized monstrosities like this vehicle that had been liberated for the cause of humanity. The treads rolled over and crushed the dry earth packing it into a hard solid surface. Neji used his byakugan to scan for any enemies. The things were very clever at camouflaging themselves to the naked eye but had yet to come up with a way around the Hyuuga's bloodline technique.  
  
Neji reached over and grasped the woman's arm gently. She was still recovering from a recent fight. She only had a few deep lacerations but he'd thought he was going to lose her. Tenten nearly succumbed to the poison that was injected into her wounds.  But the tentacles that struck her and pumped that poison into her had also spared her from further poisoning.  The gelatinous appendages were very sticky and sealed the holes in her protective suit; sparing her from the deadly radiation outside of their sanctuary.

  
Her wounds would scar, and her movement in that arm was now restricted, but she still had fight in her. She was still the old Tenten(and damn cheeky to the Hyuuga). He pointed to their left. The woman nodded slowing the vehicle and then suddenly veering off course. Their vehicle was armored and equipped with the means to defend, but the woman found she preferred an offensive over a defensive tactic. There was an angry squealing as the tank crashed into the seemingly invisible creature. It fled. These beings were certainly not brave, but it would return with friends. They put on their helmets. Tenten leaned out the window sending shuriken at the thing. It screeched and fell to the ground. They knew better than to assume it was down for good. The man and woman jumped out of their vehicle. Both hated having to wear those blasted radiation suits but knew it was that or they would suffer the strange sickness and the horrible sores and tumors. So many abled bodied warriors were lost to illness alone. It was a terrible blow to their cause.   
  
Neji approached first ready to use his juuken on the beast. Tenten had her blades at the ready, mindful not to tear her suit. The creature stirred and Neji began his attack. The thing fought back sending a slimy yellow appendage at the man's head. Tenten jumped in and sliced the tentacle like arm in two. It screeched and grabbed for the woman. Neji snarled and thrust his fist through, what he guessed was, the things torso. The creature appeared to be twice the size of the woman, but it fell quickly. They had to move now, because there would be ten to replace the one that fell and they would just keep sending more and more until Neji and Tenten were either captured or dead. Their strength lay in sheer numbers.   
  
They re-boarded the tank and took off toward the rendezvous point once Neji gave the all clear that they were not being followed.

 

* * *

  
  
Sakura's eyes widened and a tear streaked down her cheek. Naruto was asleep and she thanked the gods for it. He didn't need to see this. Sasuke (the younger) frowned but otherwise showed no emotion.   
  
The world was grey. It was barren.  The only structures around were these huge towers, like spires on a castle only one-hundred times as large as any castle. Sasuke knew if he turned to see what they had just come out of he would be confronted with another one of these huge structures.   
  
They were craggy looking like the stones of the earth gathered and grew into extremely slender mountains. Sasuke craned his neck left then right. This time he could not hide his shock. There was the hokage monument…well what was left of its eroded surface but there was enough left to see the most recent (probably final Sasuke surmised) addition, Naruto's face. It was just as eroded as the rest suggesting something unnatural had stripped the rocks of their finer features. They were in the middle of a village. His home at one time…no…he was not Sasuke…this was never his home. That gave him pause. This young version of Sasuke wondered if they should be allowed to exist at all? He felt a hand on his shoulder. He could not see the expression on the person's face but they shook their head.   
  
"Best not to think, we need to move," It was the real Sasuke. He nodded. That was the first thing he had agreed with since he met his elder double.


	10. Safe House

The Spires  
  
Chapter 10: Safe House

 

* * *

  
They hadn't too far to trek through the radically altered landscape. Sasuke was surprised when they headed toward the cliff face that was decorated by the corroding faces of the former hokages (including Naruto).  
  
Sakura sniffed suspiciously she could reach neither her nose nor her eyes. She just kept her head down refusing to acknowledge the horrors of this new world. She wrapped her arms around her waist trying to bring a bit of comfort to herself.  
  
"We're almost there," Kakashi announced.  
  
At the base of the monument there was a carefully hidden panel. Kakashi carefully worked his fingers under it and slid it open. Sakura went first. Young Sasuke handed Naruto to her because the opening was too small for him to be properly carried. Sakura hugged Naruto to her body and backed up into the dark room. Sasuke ducked and slid through the tight opening. Kakashi passed the dog through then entered, followed by the Elder Sasuke.  
  
Akamaru whined and shook himself free of the protection of the lead-lined blanket. He trotted through the dark to where the boy was. His charge. He growled and bumped Sakura's legs gently. The girl settled on the ground and allowed the dog to sniff at Naruto's suit.  
  
A clicking sound echoed and harsh artificial lights flickered on.  
  
"You all need to get into those chemical showers," Kakashi ordered. The group all took a stall except for Naruto who was still unresponsive. Sasuke took him into the largest shower in the center the dog growled and followed him. They rinsed the suits. Kakashi and elder Sasuke stripped off their neutralized suits and deposited them into a bin inside the first shower their under clothes went in as well, before stepping into a second stall where they were washed again. Sasuke and Sakura followed their lead. Sakura reluctantly gave up her meager grass coverings. She covered her breasts with her arms, and stood with her legs crossed.  
  
They got into a clean room where they could wait until their pickup arrived. Akamaru shook his fur dry, splashing everybody near him. Sakura blushed and tried to avoid seeing all the naked flesh. Naruto was one thing he was practically a baby. Kakashi, was scarred, his frame was lean bordering on underfed. Elder Sasuke was also looking too thin, but well-muscled. He had large strips of angry red flesh running across his torso and back. They looked like burn marks. Sasuke had no problem staring. He glared at the man. Could he not have taken better care of himself? Sasuke (the younger) had a lot to learn about his arrogance and where it would land him one day.  
  
Kakashi was too serious, and he looked much more frail. His face was unmasked and his gaping hollow eye socket stood out. Sakura just kept her head down in respect to the man whom she considered her former mentor. Kakashi was older than anyone else in the room, he looked frail.

 

* * *

  
  
Kakashi retched and coughed. Elder Sasuke went to him and grabbed his shoulders before he fell, "Damn it! Kakashi! Why didn't you tell me you were having a spell again? You could've been killed out there. We could have been compromised!"  
  
Kakashi straightened himself and wiped his mouth. Younger Sasuke's eyes narrowed the old man had blood on his lips. Sakura glanced sideways at him, her eyes concerned, and she nodded toward Kakashi. Sasuke nodded confirming her suspicions. Kakashi wasn't ok.  
  
"G-get them some clothes," The silver-haired man gasped. Sasuke helped him to one of the cots that lined the walls in the main room. Younger Sasuke did the same with Naruto, gently resting him. Akamaru barked and lay on the ground next to Naruto's cot.  
  
Younger Sasuke and Sakura followed elder Sasuke through a metal door and down a short hall. At the end Sasuke pointed out storage, bathrooms and a kitchen.  
  
"This place is set up as a halfway house…in case a mission goes bad or if you have to wait for a transport. Our base is miles away and in this landscape we'd not last long on foot. This place is fairly well hidden and if it **is** discovered it's carved out of solid granite and lined with steel plates so we can hold our own pretty well here. It took us a few years to complete it. Without  Naruto's perseverance and hard work it wouldn't have been finished." The elder sounded very proud when he spoke of Naruto.  
  
Sakura felt so sorry for him. He was not her Sasuke. He never would be hers, neither him nor the one that could have been hers. Even the young Sasuke belonged to Naruto. Yet she didn't feel resentful; she only felt sympathy.  
  
Sakura was grateful to finally get some real clothes. She pulled on the standard issue uniform of a chuunin. Sasuke had his clothes and picked out the same things in the smallest size for Naruto. Elder Sasuke gathered up his and Kakashi's clothes; and grabbed some blankets for his former sensei and the boy.  
  
"It may be a while until we get picked up," Elder Sasuke said.  
  
Sakura looked at her empty hands and clenched her fists, announcing, "I-I'll check out the kitchen and fix something…will Kakashi be able to eat?"  
She asked, reasoning that Kakashi might not be able to hold any food down.

  
Elder seemed to think carefully, "Fix a clear broth, he and Naruto both would probably benefit more from that than anything solid. The rest of us can eat what you fix, but please remember we need to ration food. It is better not to fix too much food."   
  
Sakura understood. In a world like this she could not imagine how they managed to grow crops. Her chest fluttered. Were they going to be a drain on the resources? Might people resent extra mouths to feed? She tried to not think of it. Sasuke and Kakashi had been on a retrieval mission. So they were expecting, or hoping at least, to find people. Sakura decided she was overthinking things again.   
  
She went to the pantry finding only canned goods. She was not surprised. Her stomach growled. Sakura laughed at herself as she pulled out some beef broth and a can of stew meat. She also found some canned vegetables. That looked really good. She had not eaten anything besides fish and roots for…what?  The last two and a half weeks? Sakura got to work making a stew for those who could eat solids and set aside some of the broth for Kakashi and Naruto. She hoped this brought some color back into Naruto's skin. He was so pale.

 

* * *

  
  
Sakura walked out holing two stainless steel cups with steaming broth. She handed one to Kakashi who sat up and accepted the cup. He thanked her with a nod. She handed the other to Sasuke who was sitting on the cot Naruto was sleeping in. Naruto was dressed and resting on Sasuke's lap. Sasuke gently shook the boy's shoulder. Naruto's eyes were glazed and he groaned; but Sasuke made him sit up. Sakura hated that they had to wake the boy, but Naruto needed something in his stomach.   
  
Sakura went back for the more. She handed elder Sasuke a mug of stew and laid a saucer of broth and cooked meat before the dog. Akamaru's tail wagged and he barked happily. She then finally got hers and Sasuke's food. They ate in relative silence. The food had too much sodium, but otherwise it tasted good. There were no left-overs nobody felt quite sated but it was enough to boost their energy and spirits. As soon as Naruto finished his broth he yawned and cuddled against Sasuke's side.   
  
Sakura gathered up the dishes and took them to the kitchen to wash. When she returned Naruto was nestled into Sasuke's side. The young man wrapped an arm protectively around the boy. Sakura had to admit it was extremely adorable.


	11. Pick Up

The Spires  
  
Chapter 11: Pick Up

 

* * *

  
  
_...That horrible silence, followed by the quiet dripping. He heard it all too often in his dreams...Seeing his mother's slumped form; blood rolling down her arms and chest, dripping off her fingers…his father lying next to her. The last thing they had expected from their eldest was an attack. Sasuke didn't want to see it anymore. It tortured him in his dreams, yet he was frozen on spot, eyes wide, an expression of horror etched into his pale features._  
  
"Foolish little brother stop looking to the past when I hold something just as dear to your wounded heart," _The voice called. It was almost flat…to anyone other than Sasuke it would sound unemotional, calm. Sasuke heard the mocking and insanity in his words. He had to force himself to turn around. His childhood fears pouring into his being making his body feel like lead._  
  
"Sasuke?" _A smaller, frightened and confused voice called._  
  
_Sasuke's heart leapt into his throat. He found the strength to turn. He called out to the frightened child,_ **"Naruto!"**  
  
_There in his brother's arms was Naruto. Itachi held the blonde child like a bride. Naruto looked to him. He was a fragile child, not the strong determined teenager from Sasuke's memories. His frame shook with fear._  
  
_Itachi gripped him tighter and cooed,_ "Calm down child. Itachi has you."  
  
**"Sick bastard!"** _Sasuke growled; he moved closer. Itachi moved back at the same pace._  
  
**"Sasuke!"** _Naruto screeched as a pale hand began to stroke his cheek. He tried to wriggle out of the much stronger man's grip._  
  
"Itachi you sick fuck! Let. Him. Go. **NOW!** " _Sasuke growled and lunged forward. Itachi leaped back moving further away this time._  
  
"Why should I? Little brother? You don't deserve him anyway…I'll take **much** better care of him," _Itachi leaned forward and licked Naruto's cheek._  
  
_Naruto screamed and tried to push him away. Itachi was not deterred; he forced his lips onto the child's. His hands groping as his arms held the child to his chest._  
  
"Fuck! **Stop it!** Itachi!" _Sasuke was running after them.  His body felt like lead. He wasn't getting anywhere. He fell to his knees, reaching toward the retreating pair,_ "Let him go!"

_Itachi seemed to levitate away faster and faster until Sasuke found himself alone. In the distance the screams of a terrified boy could be heard. Sasuke screamed in both fear and rage…_

 

* * *

  
  
He was shaken awake. Sasuke sat up grabbing for the child who slept next to him. Naruto peeked up at him, frightened but also concerned.  
  
"Bastard," Naruto whispered, "You alright? You were having a bad dream."  
  
"Naruto," Sasuke responded and pulled the child up into a hug. He inhaled the boy's scent and crushed him to his chest burying his face into the boy's shoulder.  
  
"Sasuke…you're squeezing me too tight," Naruto's soft voice called to him. Sasuke nodded and squeezed him tighter for a second then loosened his grip. He just wanted to be sure that Naruto was real and not some figment. He seemed real. Sasuke…if he woke up to find this was a genjutsu he would first kill the person who put him under then find Naruto and make a few shocking declarations to him.  
  
A loud creak rang through the hideout. Now they were not the only ones awake. Kakashi and the elder Sasuke were up. Sasuke noticed the labored breathing of the silver haired man but nobody dared say anything. He gave off an aura of killing intent directed to the front of the small make-shift base. Sasuke (the elder) directed the others to the back of the base.  
  
He whispered, "Go hide in the supply room. _Do not make a sound,_ " His words were final and everybody knew it from the flat look on his face and the red bleeding into his eyes.  
  
The younger Sasuke hated to be ordered around.  However it made sense to hide where he could keep Naruto safe. Ignoring the elder's order may endanger the child. He nodded. Sakura followed him and Akamaru went wherever the blond boy went.  
  
They all sat at the back wall hidden by boxes of weapons and medical supplies. Sasuke had Naruto in his lap. Sakura stuck to his side like glue and the dog curled into a ball at his feet his eyes peered up at the boy in his arms and whimpered quietly. Naruto was blushing and tried to extract himself from his companion's tight grip. Sasuke squeezed him and glared. Naruto stilled himself and let Sasuke hold him. Sasuke loosened his grip a little. Naruto's heart was thundering in his chest. He noticed how warm Sasuke was. Naruto had always thought of him as a cold hearted jerk, but he was, in fact, very comfy and warm. Naruto's blush darkened and he hid his face in the only place available.  
  
Sasuke felt a small nose pushing against his chest and looked down. He flushed slightly. Naruto appeared to be snuggling him. He noticed the blush and grew concerned. He felt the boy's cheeks they were warm but not the scalding fever that had them scared so badly in the forest.  
  
"Rest," He commanded the child. Naruto grumbled into his chest but didn't move otherwise.

 

* * *

  
  
Neji and Tenten held their breath as a large group of the tentacled beings hovered over the entrance of the halfway house. They milled about for fifteen minutes before they dispersed.  
  
"Do you think they know?" Tenten hissed quietly to her partner.  
  
"I am not certain, but I think they were tracking. Perhaps it is time we abandon this hide. At least until suspicion dies down. It's a small fortress but those creatures have proven quite capable of obliterating solid stone. It would only last so long in a full out attack," The woman grabbed his shoulder which was shaking with anger.  
  
"Neji relax," The woman leaned in and slid her arms down his back. Neji gave an annoyed sounding grunt but slid his arms around her waist. They held each other and waited. Neji checked the area with his byakugan and gave the all clear. They drove the tank like vehicle toward the cliff. Neji kept his jutsu activated the whole time he opened the hidden entrance and let the woman in. He followed. There would be no time to rest. They had to pick up their contacts and any rescues they had with them.

 

* * *

  
  
Kakashi saw two silver suits and his body slackened a bit but he kept his guard. The first through lifted her helmet and the man saw brown hair pulled into a single bun at the base of her neck and a pretty face.  
  
"Tenten," He said in a relieved voice. Neji was next, he lifted his helmet and glared at Kakashi who seemed to be staring at his wife. Then he frowned. He could see with his family's technique that Kakashi's tumor had grown and spread.  
  
"Why are you going on missions Kakashi," Neji sounded more pissed than concerned.  
  
Then it was Kakashi's turn to glare he didn't need this now. He needed to get the team and their rescued clones to safety. Neji deactivated his bloodline technique.  
  
"Is everything alright?" Tenten asked concerned for the older man. Then she looked around him. Sasuke was just behind him walking through the shower stall his eyes were blood red, coma's swirling. He looked both Neji and Tenten over and then relaxed.  
  
"Everything's fine...however we didn't find the prisoners," Sasuke announced.  
  
"Oh," Neji said in a flat voice, "Losing your touch Uchiha."  
  
"What did you say?" Sasuke growled. He and Neji never got along since he came back to the village. Neji was apparently very protective of Naruto. Sasuke had thought Neji was interested in the blond; but when his engagement to Tenten was announced not long after Sasuke was returned to the village he realized that the man was only looking out for a friend. That didn't make him any less jealous, and Neji loved to egg him on.  
  
"Will you behave?" Tenten poked her husband's side.  
  
"We did find someone," Kakashi announced wanting to cut this session short.  
  
"I thought you said…" Tenten started to say  
  
"We didn't find the prisoners, the sand-nins Temari and Kankuro, but we found someone," Sasuke explained.  
  
"Where are they?" She asked.  
  
"We told them to hide…they have no use of their chakra," Sasuke continued.  
  
"Well get them and lets go! They were right outside less than an hour ago. We need to haul ass and probably abandon the hideout for the time being," Tenten all but ordered the others.

 

* * *

  
  
...The four of them heard Kakashi yell, "It's safe to come out." Reluctantly they obeyed.  
  
Neji and Tenten realized what the others had brought and both tensed Neji instinctively stepped between them and his wife; her arm still healing from a recent attempt to infiltrate their ranks. That one had been found out before they had revealed their base but the woman nearly lost use of her arm for her heroics.  
  
"Are you insane?" Neji shouted feeling behind him for his spouse. He gently grabbed her arm with one hand. His tone spoke volumes. The clones were facing the wrath of one angry Hyuuga.  
  
This was what Kakashi and Sasuke both had been dreading.


	12. Risk

The Spires  
  
Chapter 12: Risk

 

* * *

  
  
Sasuke (the younger) held Naruto closely. He glared at Neji who glared right back. Sakura scooted closer to him and the dog snarled and got between the boy and the man that reminded him of his master's friend Hinata. Hinata was nice but Akamaru smelled fear and anger on this one. He best not let that one near his boy.  
  
"Neji," Tenten put her uninjured arm on his shoulder. He ignored her and his glare intensified. She only made his need to protect her stronger.  
  
She tried again. In a soft voice she spoke, "Neji love…Neji we don't have time for this. Can't we at least leave here and get away to a more neutral area?"  
  
"No," He hissed angrily and chided his wife, "An old woman turned into a monster."

"The last time it was a frail old woman; whom you should have seen through by the way. This time it is three children and a dog," TenTen snapped back at her husband.  
  
"Enough," Kakashi growled, "Look them over with your byakugan if you are unsure."  
  
"That's the problem…the woman looked normal to my eyes, even with the byakugan activated. It is something I cannot see that triggers the transformation. They may not even be aware of it themselves for all we know," Neji's eyes landed on the elder Sasuke who looked so torn between a need to protect his comrades and a complete and bitter sorrow. Neji wanted to kick himself…he was supposed to hate the Uchiha bastard but Naruto had loved him and Sasuke really did love Naruto back. Sasuke has come a long way since his childhood. Showing true emotion on his face; expressing feelings other than anger and hate…Damn it all. Neji reactivated his eyes and gazed at the four. They did look normal. The child's lungs looked bad…Naruto had pneumonia. The others were relatively healthy aside from looking slightly malnourished. The dog looked to be in peak condition. Neji nodded, "Fine. Just hurry and let's get out of this place." He resigned himself. Turning, he caught his wife in a fierce hug and kissed her cheek. He whispered, "If I'm wrong I want you to stay back while I kill them. The only reason I let you come on the mission was so I could keep an eye on you." He gently brushed his hand down the injured arm.  
  
Tenten rolled her eyes. Though her husband was right… They took a lot of missions together like old times. She knew she wanted to be with Neji when she died, and for him it was the same thing. It was really selfish, but it was the one luxury they allowed themselves in life.  
  
They replaced their helmets. The rest got suited up and they left the hide quietly and quickly as possible.

 

* * *

  
  
Sakura was worried, She and the others all worried when any one of them left the safety of their compound. Being head medic was tough but well worth it. She looked over her shoulder and flinched as stony turquoise eyes glared at her.  
  
"They are late," The man hissed. She knew he was anxious. His brother and sister were captured about a month ago and despite his stony appearance he was broken up over it. Most of his family was gone. He had been persuaded not to go on the mission because of his personal ties and his responsibility as co-leader of the resistance.  
  
Small arms wrapped around Gaara's left leg and he looked down. The stern look morphed into something soft. He reached down and picked up the blonde toddler. Temari had a child with her lover Shikamaru. The genius had been critically wounded and died in Temari's arms. Less than nine months later little Mari was born. Now she had only Uncle Gaara…and well the entire community. All children were cherished. For some reason Mari had become attached to Sakura in particular.  
  
The little girl was cute; she had Shikamaru's features and Temari's blue eyes. Her hair was in disarray. It looked like someone had attempted a pony-tail and failed miserably; half up in a pony-tail and half down. Sakura came over and reached for the little girl, "Hello Mari. You look cute today. I see your Uncle Gaara still can't do hair well." Gaara grunted but gave the child up to the woman grudgingly. There was something about the woman that he just liked.  
  
Sakura as a young woman had irritated him, but she had come a long way in her maturity. She was single and hardly had time for the very sparse social scene in the underground. She, like most, had her battle scars. Long gashes down her back and over her chest. Her left arm a prosthetic. She was stuck in the base but was fine with it she could do more as a doctor than on the battle field now. She was unsure why Gaara found his way to her small cubical when he was free but she could not complain, company was nice if not lively and talkative.  
  
Since she lost her mother, Sakura was glad to act as a surrogate for Mari. Mari giggled and hugged Sakura's neck as she was carried to a small table and set in a chair. Gaara knew the routine. He sat on the sofa and watched the woman and child interact. Something in his heart ached. He knew part of it was because his sister was not here to do things with her child. But there was a warm feeling he could not explain. He didn't recognize it as familial love or caring. He knew that if something were to happen to this pretty woman with pink hair and jade green eyes Mari would not be the only one hurting.  
  
There was a knock at the door and Sakura excused herself. She opened the door and a tall man with dark hair and pale skin greeted her, "Hey there hag."  
  
She rolled her eyes and punched the man in the stomach, with a regular punch not a chakra packed one, "What do you want Sai?"  
  
Sai made an oof sound and rubbed his stomach, which was covered in a full length shirt (finally got rid of his belly shirt fetish). He stepped in after Sakura turned aside for him and waved at Gaara and the little girl.  
  
He offered a fake smile and sat next to Gaara seemingly oblivious of the man's irritation. Sai flipped out his sketch book and began to draw something. Gaara tried to ignore him.  
  
Sakura sat back down holding a brush in her prosthetic hand. She began to sort out Mari's tangled mass of blonde locks. It was soft like a chick's down and hard to style. She did not look away from the child who smiled and played with the hem of her little sun-dress.  
  
"You didn't say why you are here Sai," She reminded the odd artist.  
  
"I was bored," He said and looked up at her studying Sakura's features.  
  
Gaara felt his annoyance grow when he looked over and noticed Sai's eyes traveled down her form. He saw that the man was actually sketching Sakura and his niece. The picture looked good. Sai may call the woman a hag but her likeness could not look less hag-like. She looked like a mother; an attractive, kind, motherly, woman. Still Sakura could be aggressive he had seen her in action before she had lost her arm. He had never been on the receiving end of her harsh blows or sharp tongue. In fact he felt some trepidation from her. She was perhaps frightened of him, lots of people were even now, but she put on a very brave face and always tried to be kind and civil.  
  
She snorted and rolled her eyes, "I'm sure. You always have something to do don't give me that."  
  
Sai flipped his book closed and packed away his supplies. He nodded, "Fine, they are overdue and our scouts have reported that the creatures seem to have doubled their patrols."  
  
"So you're worried. We're all worried," Sakura put the brush down and began to braid the child's hair. Mari wasn't fazed by the adult talk she was used to it and they all knew it. Gaara rarely let the child leave his sight. Sakura being the only person he deemed fit to watch the girl, partly because Mari would cry if it was anyone else.  
  
Gaara knew about the patrols—those bastards think they are going to flush the resistance out they were mistaken.  
  
Sakura smiled at the girl's head and finished her short ponytail fishing in her pocket she found a spare band and tied off the end.  
  
"Ok Sweetie," Sakura let the girl down. Mari ran to her uncle Gaara and grinned. She spun around and looked up at him.  
  
"Very nice Mari," Gaara complimented her. The child reached for him. Poor thing was still not talking. Since her mother left she had not spoken a word as far as anybody knew. She giggled and hugged Gaara burying her face in his chest. Sakura smiled at the little girl. This baby had brought out tenderness in the man. Sakura admired them she wished she could have had a chance to be a mother but she resigned herself to spinsterhood. There was no room in this world for her to find love. She still loved someone and he was unattainable.

 

* * *

  
  
They were getting close. Neji wanted nothing more than to stop and force the duplicates out the back of the vehicle but they were past the point of no return if they stop now they might get caught. The things that had taken over their world were not stupid. They had scanners roaming around the entrance to the underground compound.  
  
Then the hair on the back of his neck stood on end he looked around and everybody seemed to feel it. There was an explosion and the tank like vehicle rocked violently. Another explosion and they were all knocked out of their seats.  
  
"We need to move!" Kakashi ordered. They had been upended, and had to climb up a steep slope to get to the exit. The floor was covered in a tiny grating that promised to snap fingers if it were used as a hold. Those with chakra control made quick work of the climb but quickly realized their captives needed assistance. Kakashi grabbed Sakura's hand. The elder Sasuke reached for the younger and helped him and Naruto. Neji got the dog, and Tenten held the hatch open for them as they all climbed out. They had been hit but where were their enemies. Neji looked up first, the rest of them mimicked.  
  
"Shit!" Kakashi cursed angrily. They had been followed.


	13. Outsiders

The Spires  
  
Chapter 13: Outsiders

 

* * *

  
  
Those who had weapons them drew. Kakashi didn't look back when he started giving orders, "Tenten take our guests and go."  
  
"But!" She almost whinned.  
  
"Now!" Kakashi barked, "That was an order."  
  
She glared at the man but backed up and grabbed Sasuke and Sakrua. Naruto was on the younger Uchiha's back. Akamaru growled and followed behind the younger Sasuke.

 

* * *

  
  
The three men remained still as about twenty gelatinous beings hovered above them their tentacles were reaching for things and carelessly sifting through rubble. They were all different colors and the tops of their massive bodies seemed to light up in tandem with the gibberish noises they seemed to spew. From each body, tentacles sprouted and retracted as if the beings were amoebas on a massive scale.  
  
He wondered if they had noticed the humans' presence until a tentacle came down and slid around Kakashi's ankle. These ones were not the warriors. It was odd that so many collectors were grouped together unless they were searching for something specific.  
  
The things seemed void of a solid form but they were able to make an impact like a solid thing. The ones they were lucky (unlucky) enough to encounter were like their version of cattle, gentle grazers not as smart as the fighters. But where the grazers are, there are bound to be the ground fighters. The things yellow appendage tightened on his ankle and it made a low jabbering sound. It seemed to be talking to the others as it yanked the man up.  
  
Kakashi drew three kunai from the pouch tied around his silver clad leg. With one hand he sent them whizzing through the air and back flipped. The lowest hit the target's tentacle, slicing through it until the slimy thing dropped to the ground coiling on its self like a beheaded snake, wriggling. The second lowest hit the body of the beast and sailed through like it had gone through a gelatin mold. The third hit the top and ripped it open. The beast let out a horrible noise and fell to the ground. Its body quivered then the entire of its being including the severed arm became still and sagged.  
  
The other's continued to talk in their language still sounding calm. The dead one was ignored but a rainbow of tentacles came down. The men slashed the tentacles and throwing projectiles at the flashing lights on what must be the beings' heads. Red, pink, green, brown, blue, grey, orange, purple, white all screamed but died quickly.  
  
"We need to fall back before any soldiers come," Kakashi announced. The others nodded silently and retreated. He went last; wanting to make sure the healthy and young made it safely home.

 

* * *

  
  
Sasuke growled, and hitched Naruto on his back. Tenten seemed to be leading them in circles. After about an hour she disappeared into a tiny hole in the ground. He nearly groaned in annoyance. Sakura followed him and Sasuke put Naruto down.  
  
"You can go?" Sasuke asked in a gruff voice. Naruto nodded and got on his hands and knees to crawl in. Akamaru barked and pushed past Sasuke to follow the boy in. The teen's fist clenched thinking about the damn dog upstaging him once again. Then he crawled through finally. He was surprised. What he saw confused him. Small square room lit with artificial lights…but that was it, there were no tunnels. He couldn't tell if there was a hiding spot but Tenten produced a vial from her pocket and uncorked it. Inside was some kind of dark liquid. She dabbed the fingers of her gloved hand and then replaced the cork in the vial and pressed hard against the wall drawing a long line down the brownish grey wall.  
  
"Blood?" Sakura mumbled.  
  
"Yes…mine," The woman said and pressed both hands into the solid wall. She plied her chakra to the wall and her blood glowed from it a seal stretched out and a pitch black portal seemed to open.  
  
"Um…What's?" Sakura began but Tenten was already walking in.  
  
She looked back, "Follow me or not; but you can't last out here for very long even the suits can't protect you forever. Besides…You'll need to eat and drink sometime." The darkness engulfed her. Sakura looked to Sasuke for reassurance. He grabbed Naruto and swept him off his feet. Naruto yelped as he was carried into the darkness. The dog followed. Sakura bit her lip and stood then but the portal seemed to be shrinking. She sighed and jumped in.  
  
"Wait! Guys!" She Ran after them blindly. She hit someone in the dark and whispered, "Sorry."  
  
Sasuke felt a bump and glared in the dark (little good glaring did in this strange pitch dark place.) They had gone only a few feet when the woman stopped.  
  
"Well?" Sasuke asked.  
  
"We must wait. I can't take us any further…essentially we are inside a storage seal," She explained calmly.  
  
"What?" Sakura gasped in wonderment.  
  
"Well you do know what storage scrolls are and how they work…right?"  
  
"Duh!" Naruto chimed in. Rolling his eyes.  
  
"Well," The older woman growled but then continued, "We have figured out how to create larger seals and how to safely store living creatures. Also we can be unsealed by any of the internal seals within five hundred meters. We have about three hundred to three hundred and fifty meters of solid rock between that outer seal and the nearest internal seal."  
  
"How?" Sakura asked.  
  
"The question to ask is who…not how," The woman paced, "We were trying to retrieve one of the people responsible along with her brother, but our sources were wrong. I hope that Temari and Kankuro are still alive, alive and sane."  
  
"Hmm," Sasuke grunted. Naruto wriggled for a few seconds, "Let me down would ya bastard?"  
  
"No," Sasuke replied then asked, "Who else?"  
  
"Shikamaru…and Naruto," Tenten answered.  
  
"What?" He asked disbelieving, "I'm not surprised to hear Shikamaru was behind something…something like this but the Moron?"  
  
"The man was hokage. You underestimated him. Naruto traveled with the toad sage Jiraiya he picked up more good skills than bad habits from that old pervert. He could make amazing seals…but he needed a genius like Shikamaru to help work out the details and a practical mind no less sharp he also found in Temari. Now all of them are lost."  
  
Sakura wanted to ask more questions but a blinding white light interrupted them. She could see Tenten stepping forward into the light. She, Sasuke, Naruto, and the dog followed. Her eyes adjusted and focused on a long blade pointed at her head.

 

* * *

  
Sai was about to leave. The hostility in the room was threatening to choke him…the man was not clueless as he acted. He realized that the Kazekage had developed feelings for his friend…he also was painfully aware of how dangerous the man was. Sand was crawling over his skin…in the caverns there was an ample supply of micro granules. Gaara seemed to have the impression that Sai wanted Sakura so he wanted to test out how far the man was willing to go. He may call the woman a hag but he truly cared for her. She was one of his first bonds since breaking free of ROOT. A wrapping at the front door called every body's eyes to the front of the tiny box that Sakura called home. She stood and opened the door.  
  
If ranks were still used this young man was undoubtedly a genin; a gangly teen with scraggly brown hair and fang markings on his face. He had a small black dog curled up on his head snoozing lazily. Strangely the boy had pale eyes like the Hyuuga. He grabbed the pup, and bowed.  
"Akihiko…what brings you here? How are you mother and father doing?" Sakura smiled at the boy.  
  
"Mom's sick again," He cast his eyes to the ground sadly, "Dad's asked for time off to take care of her…but I'm here cause…I…um…I-I was sent to find the Kazekage. Ino-sensei said to check with you…" He spotted the man with blood red locks and bowed once more. He relayed the message he had been sent with, "The elders request a meeting with you Kazekage sir." Gaara stood holding Mari.  
  
Gaara dismissed the boy, "You may leave now."  
  
Akihiko bowed again and left quietly. He had so much of his mother in him and yet looked the spitting image of his dad (despite the milky pupil-less eyes). Sakura almost envied Kiba and Hinata. They had three children Akihiko their eldest and heir to two different clans; and twin girls, Jin and Jun. Yes she almost envied them she wasn't sure she could handle a child (let alone three).  
  
She turned around and came face to face with Sai. She punched him for trying to sneak up on her. He dodged it, not at all surprised.  
  
"I have to go. I have century duty," He offered a fake smile to her and put his hand on her shoulder, "I'll see you later."  
  
He had almost forgotten Gaara was there but the feeling of being murdered with someone's eyes overcame him. He removed his hand and waved goodbye acting as if he was oblivious of the angry aura surrounding the Kazekage.  
  
Sakura assumed she was doomed to be a spinster, and she may be because of Gaara. Anyone interested in the woman was too afraid of him to approach her. Unfortunately Gaara was still too clueless of his own feelings to make a move on the woman.  
  
There was the looming presence of the last Uchiha. He was thorn in Gaara's side but Sasuke would never look at Sakura twice (not in that way.) He had his love tied to Naruto. Gaara instead remained a sentinel standing ever present. Most knew that if you couldn't find the Kage you look for Sakura.  
  
Frankly most thought it an absurd attraction. There were plenty of men that would have loved to have the woman; yes even with her scarred and damaged body she was still pretty. They didn't want to think that someone so smart and attractive would go for a 'monster' like Gaara. Women on the other hand saw how beautiful the man was and envied her. Sakura was pretty…but frankly there were a lot of women who were her equal in beauty and not missing an arm…not scarred (most of those women were civilians who had never had to fight for themselves.)  
  
Gaara glared past the woman until long after Sai had gone. He held Mari a little too tight and the tot began to struggle. She squeaked in protest. Gaara loosened his grip and the girl slipped to the floor. She ran in circles in front of him. He looked down at her and his head cleared. He smiled softly. Sakura laughed and dove at the girl.  
  
"Look at you silly," She grabbed the girl and hugged her then began to tickle her tummy. Mari shrieked in delight laughing and squirming away from the tickling fingers. Gaara watched the two most important people left in his life play.  
  
"I guess I will see you later," Gaara stood and said to Sakura in his gravelly voice, "Would you mind if Mari stays with you? I will come back for her when the meeting is over."  
  
"Sure thing, I have today off," She smiled and nodded. Mari frowned and reached for Gaara. He picked her up and allowed her to kiss him and then he put her back down where Sakura was still crouched in the floor of her small apartment. Sakura stood and bowed respectfully. He left the small box like apartment, and the soft expression he had on his face hardened to his usually freezing glare instantly.

 

* * *

  
  
Tenten breathed out slowly she had expected such a greeting.  
  
"Remove your masks," A cold voice demanded. She obeyed and the others mimicked her. The crawling sensation of a thousand insects covered their bodies.  
  
The man did not lower his sword, "What is the meaning of this? Uzumaki Naruto? Haruno Sakura? Uchiha Sasuke? Tenten…WHY HAVE YOU ALLOWED THESE ABOMINATIONS IN?"  
  
"Shino…" Sakura recognized the man. She was frowning.  
  
"Do. Not. Speak," He ordered. Sakura clamped her mouth shut. "Shower," He tilted his head toward the Shower stalls (just like the ones at the small hideout). The group obeyed. The bespectacled man seemed to be glaring at them as they removed their suits and allowed the harsh stream of hot water scald them.  
  
Sasuke kept Naruto close. He wished that they had not come with these people. He knew they were supposed to be his former comrades but somehow not. No, because he and Naruto (and Sakura) were fakes. Now the three, four if one counted that annoying dog, were at the mercy of people who probably saw them as a thing…an abomination as Shino stated.


	14. Hatred

The Spires  
  
Chapter 14: Hatred

 

* * *

  
  
The room was large and open; showers and a supply closet filled with fresh uniforms were to one side; a desk, a large metal door and a holding cell on the other side.  
  
Naruto hugged his knees shivering and breathing like an asthmatic. Sasuke draped his arm protectively around the boy. They sat on a small cot leaning against a wall cut from solid stone. They were still dripping water and only given a thermal blanket each. Sakura sat across from them on a similar cot shivering with her blanket wrapped about her like a towel. Akamaru lay in the floor, wagging his tail…splat, splat, splat…it left a spray pattern of water fanning out from his rear end. He whimpered.  
  
Tenten paced, frustrated, back and forth outside their holding cell.  
  
"Why are the quiet ones always the most stubborn?" She hissed angrily to herself.  
  
"I am concerned that you have a short memory Tenten," Shino spoke. Turning around he limped to his desk.  
  
Sasuke looked past the woman to see a man wearing smoky glasses with one prosthetic leg. Maybe that other Sasuke wasn't in such bad condition compared to some. He sneered at the man. Was it their fault he had lost a leg? Sasuke didn't understand though, the depth of mistrust that ran through these haggard people. Even for ninja. Doubting your friends was a common problem.  
  
"Well…" The woman huffed in Shino's general direction, "Should we call for Gaara? Or Anbu? We could always execute them ourselves." Tenten sneered.  
  
Sasuke pulled Naruto even closer. He looked up to see Sakura worrying her lip and wrapping her arms around herself protectively. He felt a bit of guilt for the way he'd been treating her but not enough to get up and leave Naruto defenseless.

 

* * *

  
  
Gaara frowned and stared across the chamber at the head elder. He really hated these meetings. He hated leaving Mari. Truly he trusted Sakura. He knew the woman would give her life protecting his little niece, but that thought didn't make him happy at all. Sakura should be protected. She's given up enough already—that wasn't even it. Gaara felt that he should protect them both.  
  
As Gaara thought about her he zoned out a bit. Sakura was a beautiful woman. Her face so delicate and sweet; her pretty green eyes so bright; her soft—  
  
"Lord Gaara!" The head elder spoke sharply.  
  
Gaara blinked and turned his focus on the old man. He scowled, "Yes Ito?"  
  
"Where is your head?" The man asked angrily as he gripped the arms of his chair. His creased brow descending as his age dulled eyes squinted at the younger man. He continued, "Allowing further outside missions. It is ridiculous! What has it gotten us? …More sick and injured soldiers and hardly any success. It is time we gave up. Our best option is to wait it out until those…things…leave."  
  
Gaara stood, "…And when those creatures leave. What? Will there be anything left to reclaim? Will they ever leave? You cowards may enjoy living among the dirt and rocks like vermin... If this is all that you wanted to say to me then I must go. I've got better things to do." He turned sweeping the room with hate filled eyes. He walked toward the door, and as he opened it.  
  
The head elder spoke, "One thing before you go."  
  
"What?" Gaara gripped the door tightly but refused to turn and face the men who regularly angered him.  
  
"Uzumaki Naruto…it has been a year. We declare that he is legally dead. Since he had no choice for a successor we must select a suitable replacement. We would value your input on the choice for Hokage," The man spoke in a haughty self-satisfied voice.  
  
Gaara slammed the door as he left; damning the cowardly bastards in his head.

 

* * *

  
  
Kakashi, Sasuke and Neji waited in a cool dark cave. The seal began to glow and they entered the portal. They arrived at the check-in station. Neji saw his wife and felt tension flow out of his body. She was safe. He moved to the shower first urgent to go check her for unseen injuries.  
  
Sasuke and Kakashi followed at a more casual pace.  
  
Tenten glanced over and waved then turned to give the men privacy.  
  
Neji scrubbed down quickly and grabbed a fresh uniform. He wrung his hair out and tied it back He dressed the whole time keeping his eyes on the woman he loved. He rushed over and hugged Tenten; looking very unlike a stoic Hyuuga. He stroked her arms and checked for any injuries. Neji whispered something that nobody but Tenten could catch.  
  
"I'm fine," She nuzzled his neck and spoke calmly, "I'm ok. I love you."  
  
"I love you too," He said quietly. Sakura watched them and sighed wistfully she'd never have that.  
  
Kakashi and the elder Sasuke joined them. Sasuke looked at the copies sitting in the holding cell. He turned and marched over to the closet and retrieved three uniforms and took them over to the shivering huddled children. He shot a glare at Shino and passed the uniforms through the bars. Sasuke grabbed them and handed one to Sakrua.  
  
The three quickly dressed. It was slightly more pleasant in dry clothes. The wet blankets lay in a pile on the floor.  
  
Kakashi looked at Shino and spoke, "Not letting them out of the cell I suppose? Summon Lord Gaara."  
  
He leaned against the desk and pulled out a tattered orange book. He thumbed through the dog-eared pages and began to read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You were wondering how the story will end. I am undecided. I am coming to the end of the prewritten stuff.
> 
> Do we want a happy ending or a more realistic ending (for the world setting)? Maybe when I get there I can do alt endings. We will see. I'm working on the latest chapter, but once I run out of prewritten chapters release might get slowed down to once a week. We will also see abouut that.


	15. Guest Prisoners

The Spires  
  
Chapter 15: Guest Prisoners

 

* * *

 

  
Once he was far enough away from the council room, Gaara sighed and let his shoulders sag, just a bit. He was tired, not so much physically, but mentally. He did not want to give up. He didn't want to admit his first real friend was gone forever…weather because he was dead or because they just would never find him. His chest felt so heavy and full. He wanted so badly to hold onto something—to hug his niece...or maybe Sakura. The man's face was a perfect façade of stoicism, but his heart beat just a bit faster and he touched his cheek briefly, sure his face must be red.  
  
Sensing a subordinate approaching he straightened and turned glaring at the unfortunate messenger.  
  
"What?" He grunted.  
  
"L-lord Kazekage," The shinobi bowed low failing to straighten up quickly enough.  
  
Gaara frowned and waited silently. When the tension was almost too much the man straightened and handed a note.  
  
"From check point #19," He held out the scroll.  
  
Gaara snatched it and turned away cracking the seal. This was hardly ordinary. He waved his hand not bothering to look at the quivering mass of the low level ninja. He uttered a dismissal and read the lines. With an inward sigh he rolled up the parchment and marched off toward the check in station.

 

* * *

 

 

Kakashi was nervous.  
  
Now, his hidden face never betrayed his true feelings but he worried over the little urchins he'd picked up. He knew in his gut that they weren't harmless, but they were not alien…maybe that wasn't the right way to put it. They were so like the originals; even young Naruto. Sure this Naruto was not strong like his counterpart had been. Yes, he seemed much more vulnerable; but he was what Kakashi had always seen under that rough exterior, that cracked shell that was Naruto's public mask.  
  
Naruto's aura screamed out to be protected, begging to be cherished and loved. Kakashi pushed him away partly because of that. His actions and appearance were crude and tough but his eyes were unmistakable, and Kakashi feared that. The little boy wanted someone to love him and to be loved back and he refused to allow his heart to latch onto the sad and lonely orphan. Now knowing who Naruto's parents were he felt guilt wrench his heart over his past mistakes but it was his sensei's fault (partially) He had grown to love the man and even consider him a second father then Minato had given his life. He sacrificed his life and the happiness of his only child to save Konahagakure. Now the village is destroyed anyway and only a quarter of its citizens survive today. Most of the survivors are, or were, shinobi. Most of the civilians died quickly either directly because of the attacks by those monsters or indirectly through famine, illness, suicide…Kakashi shook himself of those thoughts. He could feel a powerful aura approaching and so could the others…minus the prisoners who seemed not to have more chakra than the average civilian. He briefly wondered if that should worry him when the large metal door at the south end of the room creaked to life as it slid across the threshold, powered by hidden motors embedded in the wall.  
  
The younger Sasuke clutched Naruto tight earning a whimper of pain from the small boy. Sakura seemed to press herself into the wall to make herself less conspicuous. Unfortunately her hair made her stand out.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" A harsh and angry voice demanded. It was slightly familiar but she could not place it.

 

* * *

 

  
Pink tresses? A petite frame, that beautiful hair, and the girlish face. Why was Sakrua here? Gaara felt his guts twist in anger…And where was his niece if Sakura was locked up in a cell? He pierced the woman with a glare that caused her to shiver and wrap her arms tighter around her waist. Gaara's confusion increased Sakura's arms? Both perfect? There were no prosthetics on this woman, visible at least.  
  
"Lord Kazekage," Kakashi spoke in a serious voice and acted outside his typical carefree and lazy persona. He bowed as did everybody except their 'guests.'  
  
"Care to tell me what reason you have endangered us all by bringing these things into our midst?" Gaara spoke in eloquent anger (seemed to be the only time he bothered to utter anything less than terse was when his ire was provoked).  
  
"Lord Gaara," Sasuke spoke, "These three are harmless. You can test them yourself. They have no chakra they have shown no sign of mutation. They—"  
  
"Could very well be bait," He answered back, "Think!"  
  
"They might be the key to finding him finally, maybe even your siblings," Sasuke stepped closer half pleading half glaring at the man that was his superior and by all rights his leader. Without Naruto he was; they all were; under the Kazekage's servitude and care.  
  
Despite this Sasuke knew Gaara's heart didn't lust after the power. It was something that may be little known but the man who once craved death and the blood of his victims was now almost altruistic. He would gladly share power…or if it came to it concede to Naruto. Naruto had been so strong, so brave. Gaara respected the man more than anyone living or dead. Had he the ability to exchange places with the man he might have…not now though he couldn't afford weakness.  
  
He looked at the small tuft of blond that poked out of the blanket where the clone of Sasuke was trying to hide and protect Naruto. The same brilliant blue irises he remembered peeked at him bravado masking his fear. Young Sasuke glared at Gaara. If looks could kill….but Gaara was immune to death glares he looked back at the pink haired thing that was mistaken for a very special person. The girl was shaking like a leaf. She glanced at him and her eyes hardened but she hugged herself even tighter. He knew that his only option was the cull the threats, but his heart ached. They were children…but that had not stopped others before. The beings that had commandeered their world seemed to be running trial and error experiments. Somehow intelligence seemed to be defined differently for them. These beings operated like a hive of insects. The Aburame could relate…actually that was a good idea Gaara decided.  
  
"Aburame," Gaara called to Shino, "I want you to send your chakra bugs out…If these things. Plan to mutate and attack us perhaps we should force their hand."  
  
Shino nodded grimly. Knowing that it would be painful if not kill the victims to be invaded like Gaara suggested.  
  
"Don't," Sasuke demanded.  
  
Kakashi frowned but he knew there was nothing to be done. Neji grabbed Tenten when she tensed up and held her back.

 

* * *

  

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto went rigid in fear. They listened to the angry volley of words. When Shino was asked to unleash his chakra bugs on them—to go inside them—Sakrua shook her head and bit her lip. Knowing anatomy and having had to deal with the aftermath when the Aburame had lost control of their insects in the past she knew it would be painful. Even if Shino had complete control it would hurt.  
  
Horrendous screams echoed through the chamber. Naruto struggled to his feet only to fall over. Sasuke (the younger) mimicked him. Akamaru snarled and tried to dig into solid granite. Sakura's eyes rolled back, she slammed her head in to the rock wall behind her and her teeth drove through her lip. Rivulets of blood poured over her neck and chin.  
  
The screaming grew unbearable. The elder Sasuke was shouting at Shino to stop. Tenten turned and pushed her face into Neji's chest and covered her ears. The Hyuuga bore it watching with his byakugan for the slightest change.  
  
The screaming suddenly drowned out as an alien gurgling growl erupted. Akamaru's once innocent puppyish face contorted and elongated. He snarled and reared back, attacking the bars. His legs stretched regardless that his skin didn't seem inclined to grow. Pinkish bones protruded and blood coated muscle gleamed in the artificial light. The beast's tail split and stretched into tentacle like appendages the skin around its mouth and eyes sagged and blood poured out.  
  
Gaara moved toward the beast, but the monstrosity backed up. The creature assumed a defensive crouch in front of the screaming blond child…and it snarled.  
  
"Kill the dog!" Shino screamed and instantly the beast was flayed from the inside out as nearly invisible chakra insects serrated the things muscles. Its body fell with a squishy sounding plop and the animal whined in a sick imitation of a wounded animal. The eyes seemed to flicker before they dulled.  
  
"Stop this! Stop!" Sasuke shouted almost frantically as the three human clones lay in agony, "S-STOP!"  
  
"Aburame," Gaara spat, "Call them off."  
  
The bug-nin looked with grim disgust at what had been a dog...not just any dog…His closest comrade's beloved long dead companion. He could not find it in his heart to feel sorry for the creature. He glanced at the three trembling children as the bugs made a slow retreat. Weather they knew it or not he was doing his best to ease their suffering. He could have commanded the bugs to leave quickly causing more damage and pain but rather he was draining his own reserves keeping their withdraw in check.  
  
Naruto promptly threw up and passed out. Sasuke struggled to crawl over to the boy and dragged him away from the mess. He managed to stay conscious for a few seconds more clutching at the smaller boy like a life line. Sakura fainted slumped in the hard cot across from them.  
  
Neji cleared his throat, "I think the children need a medic."  
  
Gaara nodded seemingly calm but he wanted to leave and forget the last 15 minutes of his life.  
  
"Call Sakura," Kakashi spoke up.  
  
"Absolutely not!" Gaara growled and turned.  
  
"That beast needs to be destroyed. Bring in a containment squad and have the children decontaminated and checked out. They will be observed for now…and make sure they are kept…comfortable. Their existence is on a need to know basis."  
  
"Meaning?" Kakashi spoke up.  
  
"Meaning," Gaara snarled, "Keep your mouths shut. Anyone that comes nosing around is to be sent directly to me. …And they can be moved to level 6 holding cells." Kakashi looked like he was about to argue, but Gaara cut him off, "Until I decide what to do with them."  
  
He left ignoring any further protests. His word was law after all. They would heed it or face his brand of enforcement.

 

* * *

  
He didn't look back. He walked briskly, almost airily out of the check in station. The air in their base was sometimes oppressive. It was a fully functional village carved out of granite. There were a lot of underground springs and tunnels to start with they merely cleaned up the edges, widened the tunnels and added support beams and artificial lighting. They were nearly self-sufficient only having to leave for raw materials on occasion or the rare hopeful rescue mission. They even had a hydroponics farm.  
  
The elders were complacent and willing to spend the rest of their miserable lives living like ground dwelling rodents. Gaara was not happy at all.  
  
He headed to his one place of solace. Marched is more like it; his pace quick but not enough to be noticed. He barely acknowledged anyone he passed in the corridors that acted as roads.  
  
Then he was there. He found himself all too often returning here. Gaara touched the wall where names had been etched. He had been told by Naruto that there had been a monument to the heroes of Konoha and he had naively aspired to be on it. In his ignorance as a young genin he aspired to join the other dead ninja on the memorial. Now Gaara refused to have his name etched here.  
  
His brother and sister would soon join the ranks of the heroes. Mari's father, Shikamaru, was here; the fifth Hokage's name was there; Rock Lee and Might Gai. Umino Iruka (He died the same day Naruto was lost) Gaara remembered that man was like family to Naruto. His palms laid flat on the cold stone. Gaara's fingers scratched at the wall as his hands balled into fists and he hit the surface listlessly. His body shuddered and he swallowed down his anguish. Then he pushed off the wall and walked back down the short corridor to the main thoroughfare. He had responsibilities to attend and first priority of the moment was a small blonde girl that he adored and a pretty woman with pnk hair who managed to gain his affection.  



	16. Hopeful

The Spires  
  
Chapter 16: Hopeful

 

* * *

  
  
A team came as ordered. A medic and two members of the hazardous materials squad. They all wore protective suits. It was strictly procedure for all those who had been rescued. Copies were extremely rare. In the past the copies were highly imperfect only letting you get close enough to fool the eyes.  It was perhaps poor luck the last time a decoy was sent to them, or perhaps those monsters were getting better at cloning,   
  
Kakashi watched as the mutated dog was burned with chakra fire; then removed, sealed in a container, and packed in a portable safe. They had been keeping samples, even the charred remains held some scientific value. The children were handled with the lack of care and restraint that only objective scientists could possess.  
  
The medic smacked the hands of the clean-up crew as they began to lift one of the children from the ground. It was Sakura. Kakashi was about to protest but the medic spoke in a feminine voice that strangely sounded authoritative and haughty, "You got your samples. Now scoot!"  
  
She sighed in frustration breaking protocol removing her protective helmet. Long platinum blonde hair cascaded down the woman's shoulders. They'd sent in Ino? Well after Studying under Sakura she was one of the best and since their lead medic was not available she was a logical choice. A plus that she was loyal.  
  
"Look at you. Poor babes. I can't believe those monsters made you so like the real ones," She mumbled absently as she checked Sakura over. She brushed soft candy colored locks off a sweaty brow. Ino chuckled and whispered, "Billboard Brow." It sounded more like an endearment than an insult.  
  
Kakashi felt more than saw Sasuke, the elder, move. He went to the cell and made a beeline for Naruto.  
  
"Stop right there Sasuke," Ino warned, "I'm the medic here and nobody is moving until I say they can."  
  
She was more hot headed than Sakura and no longer a love sick girl but a capable Medic and Killer.  
  
The room was cleaned up and the Adults were watching and waiting. Tenten was still being held by her mate; Kakashi was keeping a respectful distance; and Elder Sasuke was glaring and refusing to budge from the entrance of the cell. Shino however was starting to feel light headed. His chakra bugs had fed on the children, even though that they seemed to have such little chakra he was feeling a strange form of food coma (which made him feel very concerned). The sated bugs buzzed about him and he began to wobble unsteadily. The silver headed copy-nin felt Shino's chakra signature alter and fluctuate. Kakashi rushed to his side. He may have been angry with Shino (and Gaara) but they were still comrades.  
  
He steadied the younger man and helped him sit, "I think you can be relieved of duty for the evening. I'll summon a replacement for you as soon as we have the kids cleared out."  
The bug-nin nodded silently and let his head lull to the side.

 

* * *

  
  
Sakura smiled and turned from the small stove in her kitchen. She watched as Mari scribbled on the cover of a coloring book she had given her. The girl bobbed her head like she was singing but never uttered a word. It made the pink haired woman sad that such an innocent child had to suffer. This world was cruel and unfair, but a selfish voice inside her said that she was glad Mari was here even if the world was harsh.

Children were their people's hope and light. There was no sunlight reaching them down in the caves but Sakura had the honor to share a little bit of sunshine with Gaara in the form of a sweet and loving little girl. She absently placed her hand over her stomach wondering what it would feel like to have a baby. She shook her head ignoring her biological clock, thinking no man would want a cripple like her to mother his children. She turned back to the small meal she was cooking.

She made enough for Gaara too. He never got enough to eat and it worried her. Even if they ate without him Sakura planned on packing his portions in a bento box. She would insist he take it and have it for dinner to save himself trouble of cooking. She knew he didn't have to cook for himself he was Kazekage. There were lots of people there to cater to his basic needs. She blushed feeling silly. This was Gaara she was not going to put her heart on a platter like she had with Sasuke. It hurt to have one's feelings crushed and it would be even more painful if Gaara took the privilege of watching Mari from her too. It'd truly break her heart.  
  
Sakura had not been paying attention and she accidentally scalded her good hand with oil. "Ouch," She hissed and leaned over the sink, running cool spring water over her hand. She heard shuffling and a small whimper. Only a second of warning was given as tiny arms wrapped around her leg. Mari looked up at the woman with a worried expression and rubbed her face in Sakura's knee.  
  
"Oh," She looked down and patted the girl with her prosthetic hand, "It's ok Mari. I just burnt my hand and got an owie. I'm all better now."  
  
She knelt down and hugged the girl avoiding touching her with burned skin. Mari nodded and kissed Sakura's cheek.  
  
"Now be a good girl for Sakura and put your coloring book and crayons away ok?" The child obeyed and cleaned up her art. Sakura began making plates of food and arranging the bento for Gaara so he could have it later.

 

* * *

 

 

Naruto's eyelids batted and he yawned. He was sore all over but it was a tolerable level of discomfort. He was laying on a clean cot in an almost normal looking room. Sasuke was beside him and Sakura was on a seprate cot across the room. The atmosphere was less oppressive and the air warmer. It was almost cozy. He felt a tug and looked down. Naruto blushed when he realized he was being held by his…what was Sasuke…friend? Rival? Enemy? Naruto didn't know but he did know being held like this wasn't bad at all it felt nice and comforting. He let himself relax and began to doze again…  
  
Outside the new holding cell Kakashi and Elder Sasuke watched as the children stirred awake. It was better than the check point. They looked much more comfortable and if they tried to escape for some reason there were seals on all the walls and the doors. Should they show any signs of regaining their chakra, the room would sap their energy automatically and painlessly. It was their best possible option at the moment.


	17. Affection and Attraction

The Spires  
  
Chapter 17: Affection and Attraction

 

* * *

  
  
Little surprised him anymore. How this affection and attraction had developed so quickly. Sasuke couldn't argue with it. It must have been there for a long time anyway. The avenger in him wanted to push Naruto away and find a way out of this dream. The hurt lonely child in him wanted someone to guide him and the man. The core of Sasuke wanted to cherish the treasure that was Naruto. He groaned and began to sit up. He cracked open an eye and saw Naruto at his side, cuddling. Naruto's bleary sapphire eyes regarded him. There in them was an acceptance and dare he hope affection.  
  
"Morning," Naruto whispered. Sasuke wondered what the actual time was. He had no way of knowing; being in an underground city. The lights were on but dimmed. He looked over to see Sakura still unconscious…and the dog? Akamaru was gone. He tried to think about what had happened but all he could remember was a red haze and pain. He wondered how upset Naruto would be once he realized the dog was missing.  
  
Naruto's stomach growled angrily. He blushed cutely.  
  
"'M hungry," he hummed.  
  
Sasuke sat up and looked around hopeful that food might have been left for them. He was disappointed. The room was clean and comfortable looking. There was a small door left ajar he could see the toilet. There was a sink and some cups but no kitchen and no food.  
  
Sakura stretched and rolled over looking around in confusion. Then the sound of keys in a lock caught their attention. The elder Sasuke held a tray with a couple bowls balanced and Kakashi followed with more food. He locked the door behind him. The three youngsters sat arranging themselves on the cots they had been sleeping on.  
  
"We're really sorry," Kakashi apologized and looked between the three, "This is the best we could do for you for the time being. You three are not above suspicion yet and besides you might be safer here until we can figure out something better." The trays were set on the small tables beside each cot and they passed the food around. Naruto eagerly dug in ignoring the twisting in his stomach. Sakura was more cautious eating like a proper lady with her chopsticks. Sasuke slowly dug in last watching Naruto for signs of illness.  
  
The elder Sasuke remained stoic, watching young Naruto with a well hidden longing. He stood. This was torture for him. He looked to Kakashi and the older man nodded. Sasuke unlocked the door and took the one set of keys with him.  
  
"You guys eat. It will help you feel better," Kakashi encouraged. He was feeling rather fatherly. Perhaps they could integrate the children into life in the underground and Kakashi could take them on as pupils…well if they ever showed signs of chakra ability. If not they could serve the community as civilians and eventually find meaning in working for the village.  
  
Eventually they would have to have their appearances altered and given new names otherwise they would never be accepted. It would be tricky but not impossible. Sakura could be passed off as a cousin to her likeness. Naruto and Sasuke would be much more difficult. Perhaps Ino would be able to help introducing Naruto as a Yamanaka. His hair would have to be lightened but the eyes were almost negligible. He thought about Sasuke he could try to claim him as a long lost illegitimate son. The man nearly laughed. He could imagine the scathing glare he'd get from both Sasukes.  
  
Of course he was getting ahead of himself. Sakura was not clued in to the copies' existence and that very existence was in a precarious place at the moment. Still it never hurt to be prepared. He let the kids finish up and collected their plates taking them to the small sink to wash while he waited for elder Sasuke to return.

 

* * *

  
  
Sakura gently tucked Mari into the sofa with a blanket and a doll she kept for the child's visits. Mari's little blue eyes drooped as she fought sleep. She grunted in annoyance. There was still so much fun to be had with _her_ Sakura.  
  
"Hush Mari it's getting late. You know your uncle wouldn't be happy if he knew I let you stay up past your bedtime," The woman shushed her and began humming. Sakura stroked her downy bangs with a bandaged hand. The girl let her eyes fall unable to resist the tender caress of the woman she had attached her affection to.  
  
It was a tender scene that Gaara found…in the dimmed light of Sakura's small living space. His niece was cuddling under a soft comforter taken from Sakura's own bed; and the woman was humming a tune as she stroked the child's hair. He frowned noticing a bandage on her hand. Gaara came in quietly and grabbed the woman's wrist. Sakura nearly shrieked and jumped in surprise, but her training as a kunoichi set in and she caught herself.  
  
She looked up to see concern laced with irritation dancing in sea-foam irises. Gaara silently inspected her bandage. Angry red skin peeked out just a bit under the edges. Sakura neglected to heal herself. He wondered if it was out of forgetfulness, but felt her cringe when he touched the injury. If she was in pain then it was unlikely she had forgotten. He questioned her with a look and she blushed.  
  
"Using chakra would be frivolous. It'll be fine Gaara I put a salve on it. I have to be ready for my shift at the hospital in the morning and I…"  
  
She grew distracted when she noticed the man still holding her wrist. Her blush intensified. Gaara was stroking it with his thumb.  
  
Gaara, for his part, could not help but think how velvety her skin felt. Such a vulnerable area and she was allowing him to touch her. He…he wanted to kiss her soft skin so badly. With little thought he lifted her arm and kissed the inside of her wrist where he'd massaged it. The veins in her wrist seemed to have stiffened from his attentions. He was a lost man now. He nuzzled her skin and turned his eyes on her. Silently begging. Sakura felt her fingers slide into his ruby tresses and stroke his hair. She pulled him closer. Her heart raced. Was this a dream? She feared it was but she was entranced by the deadly beauty of the man.  
  
An annoyed grunt brought them back to reality. They turned to see Mari roll over and try to kick the blanket off herself. Sakura thought the moment ruined but Gaara surprized her, capturing her lips in a searing kiss. He slid his hands behind her and pulled her to her feet and away from his innocent little niece. Sakura barely put up a fight as he pulled her toward the kitchenette. Then he took her hand and unwrapped the bandage to look at the wound. He saw it wasn't as bad as he expected.  
  
"Allow me to lend you my chakra to heal your wound," He whispered into her ear invitingly. Sakura shivered in the dim kitchen. She felt so aroused and yet dirty. She shouldn't want to jump the man when his innocent little niece slept not ten feet from where they stood. She felt chakra flowing around her and realized the man had opened his chakra channels to her. It was…it felt so intimate. Sakura's body was like warm putty in his capable hands. If he'd suggested they make love in the kitchen, right there on the counter, she could not have resisted, but all he did was help her heal.  When he saw the skin renewing itself he kissed her temple.  
  
He couldn't say the words he wanted to. Sakura thought she was helpless to his animal magnetism, but it was him that was hopelessly devoted. When had he fallen? He had no clue but he was deeply in love with Sakura. He felt uncertainty bubbling in his chest. The old fears creeping in. She surly would hate him; accuse him of taking advantage; or worse, she might submit to him out of fear. He didn't want that.  
  
He felt her head hitting his chest and looked down to see her crying, "I-I…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you." Sakura came to her senses suddenly and realized what she was about to do and what she had done. He didn't want her that way. How could he want anyone as ugly as her? She was scarred and deformed. Nobody wanted a damaged product. She shook in his arms.  
  
"Please," Gaara wrapped his arms around her in hopes of quieting her fears, "Please don't be sorry."  
He wanted to say so much, but his throat tightened up. So he just held the woman until she was calm.  
  
So there they were, stuck at an impasse. Sakura too ashamed of her body and convinced nobody could love her.  She couldn't allow Gaara to give her what she needed so very badly. Gaara was so convinced that any advance he made would be accepted out of fear and respect rather than love. He'd come such a long way since Shukaku was removed from him.  The old him would have taken what he desired, instead he just held her until she stopped shaking.  
  
She disentangled herself finally and looked up at him, "I know you are just being kind, but thank you. I'm too ugly--"  
  
"Is that what you think?" He addressed her angrily.  
  
"I-I," She tried to respond but hung her head in shame.  She tried to push him away.  
  
A finger under her chin lifted her gaze, "Never say that again," He growled.  
  
"What?" She looked honestly confused.  
  
Gaara reasoned that the woman had lost all confidence. This was that damned Uchiha's fault, his and the monster that had taken her arm. He loved her and she was beautiful, but Sakura could only see her past rejection and her flaws. Gaara kissed her.  
  
"You are beautiful, you stubborn woman," He growled into her mouth. His anger subsided as the women kissed back shyly.  
  
She broke off leaving an aroused panting Kazekage leaning on her kitchen counter for support. She looked up with hope, "You think I'm pretty?"  
  
"No I think you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," Gaara said in almost a groan, "Pretty is not good enough to describe you."  
  
He pulled her close feeling confidence rise. He kissed her with passion. The feeling of her body melting into his made him so happy. Sakura felt at least something for him. A disgruntled noise made them stop. Mari sat up and looked around sleepily. She hated waking anywhere but her own bedroom.  
  
"I…You better go put her to bed. She'll be more comfortable in her own room," Sakura reluctantly pulled away.  
  
Gaara frowned. Sakura had no idea to what extent she had affected him. The man was normally very prudish but his libido was raging and screaming at him to forget everything else and pull that woman to the nearest flat surface and take her.  
  
"We can we talk tomorrow, after my shift?" She asked hopefully.  
  
Gaara nodded stiffly.  
  
"Oh…I almost forgot." She turned to her little refrigerator and retrieved a bento.

  
His eyes followed her. He swallowed down a curse when she bent to retrieve whatever she had in her fridge.  Her yoga pants hugged her heart-shaped bottom.  He felt more than his heart jump at the sight.

  
"It's cold, but you can reheat it. I'm sure you're hungry." She straightened and turned to him.  Smiling, she handed him a bento. Gaara gave a stiff smile and took it. This would not sate his hunger that night, but he was not about to tell the woman that. He would just have to wait until tomorrow to see where this newly realized attraction would go.  
  
He gathered Mari and nodded to Sakura who was still looking flustered as he felt. Perhaps he wasn't the only one with an unfulfilled desire. That did help a bit to placate his inner beast. He picked up his neice and balanced his bento in his other hand.  Mari hugged his neck and made a few noises that almost sounded like speach then she settled down.  The man and child left quietly.

 

* * *

  
  
The morning came, and with it an annoyed groan from Sakura. Her night was filled with unsatisfying dreams. She wondered if last night had just been the extension of her embarrassing dreams. In her dreams Gaara had taken their tryst much further but she never got to finish because her alarm clock interrupted. She took a quick shower, pulled her shoulder length hair into a bun, and slipped into her loose-fitting scrubs. Sakura found them much more comfortable than shinobi gear but a bit more cumbersome.  
  
The woman never noticed when she passed a healthy young man...that said man more often than not took a second look at her. She was still pretty, and very fit. She never gave up training and taking missions inside the village. She didn't have a team like other jounin. She had taken Ino under her wing when she expressed a desire to study the medical arts. Ino was not as smart as her (Sakura wasn't being egotistical, well maybe a little) but she was dedicated. Once she matured, and lost her obsession (an obsession she took years battling in her own life) with Sasuke, she was a much more effective and lethal ninja. Her ability to read people and go inside their minds really helped her. When their student teacher relationship became public there was a bit of an uproar. People teased them, some accused them of being lovers. That was met with violent reactions from both women.  Sakura sighed. She did care for Ino, but like an older sister not a lover.

  
Sakura entered the hospital and signed in. She was greeted by a few medics and civilian nurses and doctors. She was officially the chief of staff but she did as much work with the patients as the lowest ranked orderly. The people respected her skill and feared her temper. Some said she had surpassed her teacher, but Sakura just rolled her eyes at that. She was not a Sanin level ninja like Naruto and Gaara. Well she didn't hold the title, anyway those titles were pretty useless in this new world. She was a great doctor, a good instructor and a strict practitioner. She followed procedures to a 'T'. It was very important in the hospital to contain, and prevent infection. Anyone not observing proper procedure was subject to the severest punishment.  
  
Sakura cleared her throat and looked to her assistant. He was a civilian who studied medicine and was a brilliant surgeon. Masaaki Hayashi was a Sunan by birth, and quite a handsome young man.  
  
"Have my charts Masaaki?" She smiled at him he nodded and handed them over. She felt the weight of her stack and frowned. It was lighter than it should have been, "Ok…very funny where's the rest."  
  
"The residents and I have been talking Dr. Haruno…"  
  
"Please call me Sakura," She corrected him with a friendly smile.  
  
"O-ok Sakura," he blushed and stuttered, "As-as I was saying. The staff is…well; we're concerned. You nearly deplete yourself every day. You barely take the time to recuperate and everyone is worried. Ma'am…S-Sakura you are too important to run yourself ragged each day."  
  
She sighed, "I'm fine. I took yesterday off…"  
  
"And what did you do?" He demanded knowing that the woman was a workaholic.  
  
She frowned, "That's none of your business Hayaashi," She took off down the hall calling over her shoulder, "This conversation is over. Get to work."  
  
"Oh boy," He sighed quietly, "That could have gone better." He stood there in the main corridor watching as she turned down one of the off shooting tunnels. "I told them to have Yamanaka talk to her but noooo!" He was pissed. Not so much that he failed as the fact that she was mad at him; and putting his foot in his mouth didn't help things either.


	18. Shudder

The Spires  
  
Chapter 18: Shudder

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

>    
>  _ The familiar glare off glasses caught his attention. Grey hair pulled into a low ponytail and a skull-cap covered his scalp. Behind the shield of glass he smirked. _  
>    
>  _ "So you're still alive?" He hissed, "Why have they kept you when my lord was not good enough to be spared." _  
>    
>  _ A gurgled moan erupted from the tank the man was standing in front of. He swept a deformed hand over his scalp digging into his fabric head cover. Kabuto was still alive yes but he was much altered. They had kept him. Orochimaru was so much genetic material, wasted, but Kabuto's knowledge of human anatomy had saved him. Well he was mutated and driven to insanity, but Fel thought it was necessary. He was basically a pet and a guinea pig. The Fel kept him. He wasn't sure if that name was a product of his own mind or if they had supplied the name to him. _  
>    
>  _ The ones he called Fel were like the mind of this…society wasn't the right word. It was more like a hive. The majority of the creatures were mindless the closer one got to the center of the group, to the "queen" if you will, the more intelligent the beings were. He was certain that he had been forced to become something half fel, well not that high functioning probably. It made him unable to truly defy them, though his human mind often railed against them. The hive mind buzzed in his head but, his humanity fought against it, as a result his mind was torn in two. _  
>    
>  _ He watched the humans who he could never sympathize with scream and beg as they were dissected and experimented on. Some of the tanks kept live specimens. He frowned at one in particular. This one was a thorn in his side. It was his entire fault. If Orochimaru had been stronger he would have protected sound and the world would have been theirs. He remembered little of emotion other than anger and apathy…still he knew he had loved his lord. His human half clung to the concept that he had been devoted to Orochimaru. _  
>    
>  _ He faced away from the tank in disgust. He could end it all…well not all but he could snuff out the life in those eyes, the defiant glares. Why were they kept in a state of consciousness and alive? Why? When his Orochimaru had been digested into so much organic matter and consumed. _  
>    
>  _ He could do it but then the pain would come. He had "accidentally" let one die, a woman. She had blonde hair. Something…his mind was kind of fuzzy…she was something…important once. Yes even to his Orochimaru. She had been important once to him. He hated her. So he pressed the button and flushed her tank leaving her unable to receive nutrients and let her whither slowly until it was too late to save her. _  
>    
>  _ Fel had been angry. Kabuto had suffered greatly when they removed the mind shield and he got blasted with the thoughts of a million foreign consciousness. He still had lingering pain and flashes of the horrors these alien minds held. He would behave. His distended stomach rumbled and his single elongated, gnarled hand rubbed it. 'Damn you Fel.' He felt someone laughing at him. _  
>    
>  _"I could kill you all," He mumbled to no one in general and turned away aggressively hitting a few buttons on the panel and the lights dimmed in the room filled with glass tubes._

* * *

  
Sasuke gasped and sat up. He felt beside him, and the spot that had been empty for several months was still unoccupied. He moaned in agony. The dreams were always foggy but he liked to think (even as horrible as they were) that they were messages from Naruto. They could be a sign that Naruto was still alive and fighting.  
  
He gripped the sheets and sat up. Naruto was still alive but any day that could change. His usefulness could cease and then he would be lost. It was his single shred of hope; that these nightmares were not the crack in his sanity but the hysterical cries for help from his lost lover.  
  
The man got up and stretched. His morning routine had not changed in 5 years since he and Naruto began sharing living space, sharing a bed. Naruto was not an early riser he had to be coaxed from bed with hot coffee and a kiss. Sasuke made the coffee and longed for the kiss. Standing at the counter, he took his coffee like Naruto would have. He hated sweet things but Naruto loved it warm with cream and lots of sugar. Sasuke learned to like his coffee that way, tasting Naruto in his warm beverage. He thought about breakfast. He didn't want anything but he could hear Naruto nagging at him for not eating.  
  
_'Breakfast is very important Sasuke, especially if it includes ramen,'_ Naruto used to say, back before everything went to hell and there was ramen to be had whenever he wanted it. Naruto's obsession with ramen had mellowed out quite a bit though. He had mellowed in general, being Hokage had a way of grounding a person.  
  
Sasuke sighed he'd skip breakfast today. He could just picture the cute pout on the blond's face.  
  
_ 'Sasukeeee, please take care of yourself. I like eating noodles. I don't want to **date** a noodle.' _  
  
The raven haired man caught a chuckle in his throat that turned into a pained sob, "Naruto." He gripped the kitchen counter and allowed his weakness to pour out as his body trembled.

* * *

  
Ino whistled as she made her way to the training grounds. She was always on time, and her time was valuable. She was a busy woman. When she wasn't with her team she was working as a medic, and doing missions. Only Jounin were allowed to leave the underground village. Not even Chuunin anymore were allowed to be risked. It was crazy. How were they to be prepared for the future with no real world experience?  
  
The fact that the requirements to become a genin were much lower than when she was a girl irked her royally. Alas it was what it was, and Yamakana Ino would roll with the punches life threw at her.  
  
Inuzuka Akihiko was her youngest student. He was prompt, and polite, but too timid. He needed to outgrow that. He had the best of both Hyuuga and Inuzuka traits he would make an efficient tracker-nin someday.  His little black dog, Miyako, woofed and wagged her tail.  Akihiko was one of the lucky few to have a companion animal. The puppy whined and sniffed her master's sensei.  Her tail beat the ground.  She was from great stock.  Akamaru was her grandfather.  If there ever came a time when the surface was safe to live on they would be an invaluable asset to the village.  
  
Then there was Yamoto Rei. She was tough as nails and serious. Her long black hair was kept braded in immaculate plaits and she was the tallest of the three. Tall for her age and oldest of the group; she was often the one to jump in and take over when something wasn't done to her liking. She reminded Ino a bit of Sasuke, if he had been a girl. She was probably a middle of the road kunoichi; a good well rounded girl with smarts and agility.  
  
Finally Suzuki Yoichi, a very outgoing cocky young man with close cropped spiked hair. He was all dark and mystery with handsome features and honey colored skin. That was until he opened his mouth and said something incredibly sexist or stupid. He had the audacity to flirt with Ino on their first encounter. He flattered himself a ladies man. He was smart and skilled too, but nothing outstanding. Maybe he reminded her a bit of Naruto but he wasn't on Naruto's level when it came to chakra resources. He had the worst habit of allowing his mouth write checks he had to cash in physical pain.  
  
When she came upon the three of them huddled in a circle she nearly cringed. It never boded well for her when they schemed like this especially when they somehow roped Akihiko into it.  
  
"Morning brats," She greeted cheerily.  
  
The kids straightened up she got two, "Morning Sensei's." and one, "My, my Ino sensei. You look sexy today." She bopped Yoichi on the head but otherwise ignored his come-on's.  
  
"Ino-sensei?" Akihiko asked in his normal subdued voice. He was blushing.  
  
"Yes?" She encouraged him to spit out his question.  
  
"Is it true that you and Lord Gaara are both after Dr. Haruno's affections?" He was ringing his hands nervously.  
  
"Wha?" She looked like she was processing what Akihiko had said a little too slowly.  
  
Why did he have to ask the question? He didn't even care. He got poked in the shoulder and turned to see a stern looking Rei glaring at him. He added in a half choked whisper, "If there's any way we can help you win over Dr. Haruno…" His face was as red as a beat. Ino was standing rigid with a shocked face until Yoichi spoke.  
  
"When you shack up with the doctor I want to watch you make out," He piped in with a bit of drool hanging from the corner of his mouth.  
  
Ino's fist cracked his head really hard, and then Rei gave him a punch for good measure. He collapsed in a woozy perverted pile of mush.  
  
"Let's get this clear," Ino wagged her finger sternly at the three, "What goes on in my personal life is none of your business."  
  
"She didn't deny it," Yoichi had recovered enough to speak when another violent blow from Rei finally had him down for the count.  
  
"No I am not after Dr. Haruno's affections. She and I are friends, nothing more.  Don't go speculating on a person's romantic life. It's crass and rude, and frankly I expect you to behave better than this." She looked pointedly at Akihiko who looked like he was about to start crying by this point. She eased up a bit. The poor little chap was already glowing with embarrassment.  
  
"You could do better anyway my sexy Sensei," Yoichi climbed to his feet and smirked at her, "Me for instance."  
  
Ino rolled her eyes at her students and sighed, "Go run 100 laps you three. Maybe if you're too tired to move you'll stop horning in on other people's personal lives."  
  
"Ok babe, anything for you," Yoichi shot her with a finger pistol and winked.  
  
"Do not stop running. I'll know if you have," She turned toward the opening in the training rooms and headed out toward the hospital. She wanted to find out why her relationship status became so interesting since she sent Akihiko off to fetch Gaara. Frankly it was overdue for him to make a move on the woman. Sakura needed someone to make her feel beautiful.

Hey Ino would, if she swung that way, but sadly girly bits did nothing for her. She was pretty sure they did nothing for her pink haired friend either. Ino shook her head free of the unsettling feeling that someone, somewhere, was getting a nose bleed picturing her with her childhood friend/rival kissing. _…Right Yoichi…_ Well that aside she wanted to talk to her friend about the  Kazekage.

* * *

  
Sakura felt her skin crawl. She was being watched again. It was probably just her imagination. She looked down at her smock. There were a few stains from the morning. She was about to strip out of it and put on a replacement. She'd had a rough morning. First Masaaki had confronted her about what she had done with her free time. The nerve! She was crabby after that.

  
She had to deal with a crying toddler who had an infected tooth and a fever. The poor little guy nearly busted her ear drums screaming and then puked on her smock. She spilled iodine on her chest because her prosthetic was not working properly. She needed to go get it looked at, but who had the time?  
  
Well, she needed to make the time or she'd end up having a worse morning. She hated taking off the arm; even for another doctor. It made her feel exposed and vulnerable.  
  
She cannot say how many times she had thanked her lucky stars she had kept her dominant arm. She would have adapted, but life was so much easier this way. She took off her outer smock and sighed when she noticed the stain had soaked through Her white tee-shirt. She took it off and saw an orange patch on her bra. She patted it down with a towel and grabbed a new set of scrubs she'd have to go without the undershirt.  
  
The woman knew she was alone in a locked exam room with no windows but she still felt eyes raking over her body. She pulled the new smock over her head and shoved her arms through. Short pink tendrils fell in her face. She had to let her hair down so she could fix her bun. She stopped with her arms above her head when she felt finger tips brush her back. She shrieked and spun around. Nobody was there. She scolded herself gathering her charts and unlocking the door.  
  
As she stepped out someone grabbed her shoulder. Sakura turned ready to punch. She let her arm fall when she saw her platinum blonde friend giving her a concerned look.  
  
"Hey what's up? I came here intending to tease you but you nearly gave me a heart attack," Ino scolded.  
  
"I…Its nothing," Sakura looked behind her at the dark exam room and closed the door. She turned back to her friend, "What were you going to tease me about?"  
  
"Well my students were plotting today. They think Gaara is stealing you away from me my dear cherry," Ino gave a fake pout.  
  
Sakura surprisingly didn't get mad, she blushed, "Gaara?"  
  
Ino smirked, "I knew it! So Gaara is finally manning up and made a move on you?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," She tried to tuck a pink curl behind her ear and Ino saw straight through her.  
  
"Oh my god. You have to spill! Sakura out with it," Ino was giddy and nearly bouncing as she grabbed her friend's arm and tugged her, "Come on I'll spring for a tea and we can have a chat. You need a break anyway."  
  
"H-hey!" Sakura yelped and dug her heels into the stone floor, "I have rounds."  
  
"Yes I know you won't be happy until you pass out from exhaustion," Ino grunted, "I bet you have your rounds done and you're going to find more work." Sakura looked guilty. Ino felt no qualms with kidnapping her friend for a nice relaxing cup of hot tea.

 

* * *

  
Sasuke pulled himself together. He was late to the training grounds already, but his team generally didn't seem to mind. Other than the occasional tardy he was an impeccable teacher. He squared his shoulders, painted on his indifferent mask and left. Naruto's dancing eyes haunting his mind still, but for all appearances outward he was his usual stoic self.

* * *

  
"Gaara and I kissed," Sakura admitted before taking a long drink of tea. Ino was freaking out. She slammed her saucer and cup on the table.  
  
"Finally! Give me the juicy details! I bet he's a good kisser. He's so mysterious and brooding! I bet there's a lot of sexual tension built up. Oh gosh, you said you were meeting with him after work?"  
  
Sakura nodded. Ino squealed and wiggled in her seat.  
  
"I think that calls for a makeover. That's it! You're ditching work today." Ino laid money on the table for the server enough to cover the check and a tip.  
  
"I can't do that? Ino I-I have patiences and a staff meeting and I need to get my arm looked at." She protested.  
  
"The arm I agree. No need to have you getting hurt because of it, but the rest…Let Hayaashi handle it all." The mention of her subordinate's name made her frown. She was still irritated with him but she knew he, like everybody else, meant well. They thought she needed a break…Ok fine.  
  
"Alright, let's go back to the hospital and I'll just have Masaaki look at my prosthetic and then hand off the rest of my work to him. You're right. He is more than capable of handling any crisis while I'm away."  
  
"Good," Ino grabbed her flesh and blood arm and dragged her out of the little café.  
  
The ladies left together. Two beautiful women chatting and giggling like school girls garnered appreciative eyes from the masculine population.

 

* * *

  
In the cell Kakashi sat with the three clone children watching as they ate their noon time meal. Naruto was getting his color back and though their spirits were dampered, they seemed ok.  
  
Kakashi didn't have to spell it out to the three that they were prisoners. If Naruto didn't realize the younger Sasuke certainly didn't want him to know. Naruto was still healing, he didn't need the added worry and stress. Sakura and Sasuke conspired with their eyes. Kakashi left them to their devices. He collected the empty plates and started to leave. Sasuke stopped him  
  
"Could you bring us some scrolls or books to read?"  
  
"Sure thing," He nodded, "Next visit."

 

* * *

 

"So your arm is bothering you, Dr,"  He paused and she glared at him.  He corrected himself, "Sakura."

She nodded and sat on the examination table as her subordinate directed her. Sakura blushed as she removed her smock.  Masaaki's eyes traced her body.  He was a healthy male and could freely admit his atraction to his superior, but he strived for professional behavior.

The civilian doctor turned to the woman sitting on the examination table.  He looked at the socket where her arm was surgically joined to her body.  Microscopic fibers connected it to her nerves and her chakra channels.  Her excellent chakra control allowed her to use the prostetic naturally. He had been part of the team to help design it, with the aid of some conficated alien technology.  The had been reverse engeneering the machines these beings sometimes left in the aftermath of a battle.  It was expirmental, and sometimes malfunctioned.  Either due to an issue with the mechanics of the device or maybe an infection in the socket.  Sakura didn't feel pain so she assumed it was the arm.

"No pain?" The other doctor asked as as he gently lifted the artificial arm.  Sakura shook her head.  "I don't see signs of infection."  His hand glided over her raw looking scarred flesh.  She flinched.  He uttered a "sorry."

"Your hand's are cold,"  she waved him off with her good hand.

"There's a little swelling,"  He said as he probed the joint.  She hissed as his fingers pressed the tender flesh.  He hummed, "Nothing serious, a little strain maybe.  Lets get a steroid cream to reduce the inflamation."

He glided his hand over the arm touching sensors as he went.  He ended with his fingers in her palm, "Squeeze."  He gave a soft order.  She obeyed,  her fingers twitched almost inperceptably but he noiticed and frowned.

She let go and he pulled away looking at his notes, "May I remove your arm?" He asked.

Saura braced herself and nodded.

"I'll be as gentle as possible," He promised as he grasped her arm.  He held her at the elbow and wrist.  With a swift tug and turn the prosthetic clicked.

The People who were lucky to have all their limbs didn't realize that there was a little sensation in those artificial limbs.  She experienced pain...Maybe phantom, but it felt real.  She inhaled sharply as the arm was disconnected from the surgical joint. White light exploded behind her eyes as her nerves fired up. Her arm was essentially ripped from her body...

 

> _T ime slowed and she saw tentacles, slimy pulsating members wrapped around her arm and torso.  Someone grabbed her legs.  Her muscle rippled.  Her shoulder exploded in fiery hot pain.  Her skin ripped.  So much blood.  There was a flash of green and screams...they were hers.  Her arm stolen away by those **things**.  There was Lee standing between her a dozen of those beings.   Green painted red.  He opened his  final gate.  Someone was dragging her away. She could still feel the pain.  She should be dead..._

Sakura blinked and returned to the moment.  Masaaki placed her arm on a tray and wheeled it around so she could observe and add her input if necessary.  Nobody would know her arm better than her.  She designed the technology after all.  She had no idea she would ever have need of one herself.  The soft rubber was peeled back.  The technology under was very alien.  Circuitry and wires encased in special plastic.  Masaaki had a small electrical wand and touched the tiny wires.  The fingers flexed and made a fist. The elbow flexed, and the ball joint at the shoulder rolled.  He examined it and Sakura stopped him.  She took the wand, "Here."  The inside of the elbow there was something shiny on the artificial muscles.  A film.

"Weird,"  Masaaki commented.  He brough over a sterile bandage and wiped the substance off.  The gauzy material was stained pink, "Blood, maybe?"  He lifted the cloth to his nose and sniffed.

"Check my port again.  See if I might have bled...maybe it seeped down the chords,"  Sakura offered.

The other doctor walked around her and aproached her from the left.  He shined a light into the port.  It was red and slightly inflamed around the port but not bleeding, "Looks clear.  maybe something got under the skin.  I can test the substance though.  To be sure."

"Thankyou," Sakura said absently as she cleaned her prosthetic out.  There was more blood like substance in her bicep but no evidence of corrosion.  She tested the sensors and her arm responded, "Help me get this back on Masaaki."

 

* * *

 

With that taken care of Sakura and Ino left the hospital.  The blonde made a face, "Oh, I forgot about those brats. Tell you what, I'll meet you at your apartment in fifteen minutes. I need to make sure those little slackers haven't skived off their training."  
  
"Don't call them brats. Your kids seem really cute," Sakura rebuked her friend.  
  
"Says the woman who smacked one of my little angels," Ino reminded her.

"That's not fair he grabbed my butt first, Sakura Blushed, "OK, fine Yoichi is a brat."  
  
"And a horny little pervert," The blonde added.  
  
"Yeah fine, well I'll see you in ten minutes. Don't kill those little brats of yours," Sakura called over her shoulder. Ino was already halfway down the tunnel but she waved back.  
  
Sakura walked alone. Again that unpleasant feeling of being watched would not leave her. She really was getting paranoid. Maybe she had been cooped up too long and yeah she supposed she was over worked. She made it to her apartment in less than ten minutes and she expected Ino to be there before long. Sakura wondered what she should wear. She knew Gaara would not be impressed with a flashy dress (not that there was much flashy about her wardrobe anymore.) She decided to take a quick shower.

 

* * *

  
  
Gaara looked from his piles of paperwork to the corner where his niece sat at a small table. She mimicked him with a rubber stamp and a pile of coloring sheets. The stamp was his assistance's brilliant idea; now the child had the Hokage seal on her arms and face (Naruto would have found that amusing).  Also the Kazekage stamp on a silly drawing of a strange anthropomorphic dog. Mari looked up at him smiling and waved a page in front of him.  
  
Gaara held in a sigh and nodded, "Very good Mari." The child clapped, then went back to her important work. Gaara was glad nobody gave her a stapler. He'd have to kill a person that stupid. He looked at his own pile wondering how and why there was so much. There were few trees left to make paper and animal hides were not exactly abundant either what was the council going to do when they ran out? Start skinning people?  
  
The council was a bunch of silly useless old men. Their only true power in this place was the delusion the civilians held that the written law applied anymore. In truth Gaara could wipe them all out and was tempted to do so many times. He knew that the few people who truly mattered would be upset. So his need to cull the useless and stupid was hampered, for a time. He would have to remind himself that Naruto would be angry with him if they ever found him; Sakura's tentative trust would be shattered; and poor Mari would be terrified. No, the need for normalcy was there and he let that placate his blood lusting inner demons.  
  
The council was just a bunch of hot air, blowing out regulations and orders like they had any true power. They, like all insects, failed to see the big picture. They lived in the scope of the next few weeks. Gaara was trying to hold together a society for a period of years or decades. Hell he might very well die without seeing an end to this nightmare. He could live within a nightmare where he had Sakura and Mari.  
  
Somehow in the last 24 hours things had changed. He didn't merely exist for the sake of the child anymore. He had something meaningful! Yes, he loved his niece more than his own life, but he was merely living for her sake. Now there was something for him! He wanted something! He wanted someone! He would love and cherish her and together they would raise his niece as their own, for his lost siblings. He would have a whole family again.


	19. Proper

The Spires  
  
Chapter 19: Proper

 

* * *

  
  
A tall boy with long straight hair, tied in the back, stood with his team at attention their sensei was late…it wasn't a normal thing but wasn't unheard of. They respected Sasuke-sensei though and waited. His teammates, a girl with short curly red hair, and a boy just barely taller than her with a stern look on his face stood on either side of him. The tall one was unofficially the leader of the three when their sensei was absent. He was older and more experienced but not quite ready to graduate to chuunin status yet.  
  
Their teacher was coming; they could feel the melancholy in the air that seemed to follow the man. Since his life partner was lost Sasuke carried an aura of sadness, but he was a serious man and shouldn't be taken lightly. These three had learned that right off the bat. They had met Sasuke-sensei's teacher and the famous Copy-nin had disappointed them at first. He seemed to them way to lazy and careless to be Sasuke's teacher. However, he'd shown them on the training field how one should never judge a person by his looks alone. They respected Kakashi-sensei. They also respected his former team. They had been great ninja once. Had being the operative word. Sakura was retired due to her injuries but she was still tough as nails on the training field and her healing techniques were as good as Tsunade's. Though none of them had ever had the pleasure of meeting the sannin, she was a legend.  
  
Naruto had the pleasure of meeting the children. He had been someone that confused the children, such a sunny character, the most powerful leaf ninja. Naruto rarely had time to visit the training fields but he made a point of contributing to the education of the future protectors of the shinobi way. Naruto was fun, he was strong, he was kind, but he was ruthless on the field of battle (he had to be).  
  
None of Sasuke's team was much like Naruto. Hatchi, the youngest, was probably most like Sasuke. Talented and ambitious. 

Bunko, the lone female in the trio, an intelligent child, and an agile fighter.  She was interested in seals and had asked Sasuke about them.  Naruto would have been a good mentor for her.  
  
Jun, the tallest, eldest and most respected of the three was strong. A very good fighter, and a serious person. His intelligence was average but his skills more than made up for this. None of his students seem to have an over developed sense of humor…probably why they landed the Uchiha as sensei.  
  
"Ok guys! Come on!" They could hear Yamanaka-sensei screaming at her students and flinched. Jun rolled his eyes and didn't look in their direction.  
  
"Those guys are always getting on her bad side," Hatchi commented in a humorless voice. He was looking.  
  
Bunko peeked over his shoulder, "Yoichi." She snorted, "He's such a letcher. It's gross hitting on one's sensei...so inappropriate." She spotted the boy. Her cheeks colored. She did not like that little perv! No mater how cute he was!  
  
"Good morning," Sasuke walked up to his group, "I apologize for being tardy. Shall we start with some sparing?"  
  
This was nothing like when he had been a gennin. They were in a large cave with a man-made track and field. There was packed dirt on the floor of the cave and it was artificially lit. No trees, no large posts (nothing nostalgic). That was all gone or ruined until it might as well have never existed. He often wondered what they were resisting for. Well for him it was one blond idiot that he loved very much.  
  
Bunko jumped and Hatchi turned to bow. Sasuke nodded his head for them to pair off. Sasuke Walked past Jun to the center of the field. He liked to spar with the boy because his skills were more advanced than the others. It was more for Jun's benefit than to protect Bunko and Hatchi. They could take care of themselves. Jun needed a challenge or he'd get bored.  
  
"Oh hey Sasuke!" He stopped. Jun mimicked him they turned to see Ino jogging up to them, "Wait up!" She was smiling and waving, looking hopeful about something. If he didn't know better he'd think that they were back to the days when she and Sakura were both "in love" with him.  
  
He waved Jun on, "Go join the others. I'll be with you shortly." Jun nodded and took off.  
  
"What do you need Ino?" He asked with almost a sigh in his voice.

 

* * *

  
  
Sakura shivered coming out of her shower into her tiny bathroom. Hot water was a blessing. Having one of the only untainted water sources coming from underground springs was a huge break in luck for the people who had survived the catastrophic attacks above.  
  
She wiped at the fog on her mirror. There was a dark figure standing behind her. Sakura shrieked and turned around. She could kick herself seeing only the dark beige shower curtain. She turned back to the mirror and looked at her reflection. She frowned, "I'm getting old." She examined the worry lines on her brow and were those crows feet? She grabbed a towel and wrapped her hair up before searching her cabinet for something to put on her face. She sighed knowing she had nothing. She huffed at herself for being such a conservative in this one case.  
  
Sakura walked out to the main room wrapped in only a large towel and her hair in a turban of terry cloth. She double checked her bathroom to make sure nobody was hiding in there. Then turning to her living room she shrieked.  
  
"Hello Sakura," Tall and lean as ever wearing his spandex suit, except, half his torso was caved in. The spandex a brilliant crimson blossom across his ruined chest. He looked just like he had that day.  
  
"Lee?" She blinked and backed up a step. He was gone. Sakura admonished herself, "You're cracking up."  
  
A clammy hand fell on her shoulder, "Are you unhappy to see me lovely Sakura?"  
  
She turned. Her feet skidded on the cold smooth floor but she maintained her balance. She was holding her towel so tightly she was digging into her chest.  
  
"I-ah," Sakura shook her head and closed her eyes.  
  
The horrible clammy hand cupped her cheek and tilted her head up. Lee had never been her favorite person. His diatribes of love and incessant unrequited need for her approval had been annoying at best. Still he was a good man. He had never meant harm, he had died because she had been injured and unable to defend herself. She never would let that guilt go but this was the first time she had hallucinated.  
  
"Open your eyes Sakura," Lee commanded in an assuring voice, "Am not here to harm you. I am here to warn you."  
  
Sakura's eyes snapped open the thing that looked so much like Lee was in her face. It's eyes were dull and filmy. Thick black hair was greasy and matted as if he'd been exhumed from his grave and brought to life. Lee was smiling but there was no joy in his lifeless eyes.  
  
"W-warn…warn me?" She asked.  
  
The thing nodded though its eyes never left hers.  
  
"I am here to tell you that things are about to get much, much worse," Lee explained, "I always loved you Sakura. You are sill so beautiful." He let go of her cheek and ran his one arm down her only flesh covered one. It was cold and clammy.  Sakura cringed when his chapped wormy lips touched hers, his dull irises locked with hers. Then he let her go and Sakura stumbled backward. She hit her end table knocking her lamp off. The sound of shattering glass and the clanging of brass went ignored as she stared in horror.  
  
"The children are important, and Fel is going to come for them," Lee's skin was melting and oozing like wax from an over used candle dripping onto her floor. Sakura hid her face in fear and ran out of her apartment. She ran into something.  That something, rather someone fell to the floor cursed. Sakura an arm grabbed her, and she almost punched the person who'd stopped her. She looked back to see dark eyes; but this time concern filled them and they were, more importantly, alive.  
  
"What's gotten into you Sakura?" Sai helped her up. She blushed and gripped her towel to keep it closed. She dove at Sai and screamed into his chest. Her entire body trembled in his arms. "Lets go back inside your apartment," Sai suggested.  
  
Sakura shook her head violently, "Don't go in there!"  
  
"Ok," Sai smiled his fake smile and made hand signs, "Should I take you to the hospital."  
  
Sakura's head snapped up and she frowned, "N-no I'm fine…I had a fright, but I-I'll be ok."  
  
"Then I think we should get you some clothes," His voice was soft. He left the insults off. Sakura was his friend despite his taunting.  Long past needing a book to read people's emotions; he knew this was clearly not the time.  
  
"O-Ok," She sighed and sagged against him.  
  
"Tell me what happened?" Sai asked.  
  
"Yeah…after I get dressed. W- would you go in with me? I just need and someone sane to see…" She trailed off and let go of Sai. Sai turned to her open door and Sakura followed. Sai noticed the broken lamp. The table that was askew and a few wet footprints that were there, slowly drying on the polished stone floor.  
  
Her footprints headed toward her bedroom but then she stopped. A small puddle had formed by the end table, and another closer to the wall. There was a second set of prints. Sandal prints. Sai frowned, "Go get dressed, then we can talk about what just happened to frighten you."  
  
He looked toward Sakura puzzled as she went to her room and closed the door. Since he didn't have a camera, and the prints were drying too quickly to get one, he grabbed a small sketch book from under his vest. Sai began to draw what he could see. The sandal prints were larger than Sakura's feet. Other than the prints there was no sign of anyone else. No chakra signature other than Sakura's lingering in the room. But he had felt hers spike just before she had run into him. It had made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. Which is precisely why he had detoured from his path to his own apartment to check on her. He hadn't expected to be tackled by a nearly naked Sakura, certainly.

 

* * *

  
Sasuke sighed quietly and watched the six children sparring. He was fine with that, but he worried. Ino was very excited about this "date" Sakura has….He wasn't sure he was even supposed to know about it. Gaara was no longer a homicidal maniac but he had been and that should be enough. At the same time…He had no room to judge. He defected and betrayed his home village to join psychopathic wanna-be immortal.  
  
Gaara was a sannin level shinobi, So was he though. So had Naruto been. Sakura would be if she hadn't been so injured. She can take care of herself. He shouldn't worry, but…well she was almost like family. Family that was somewhat annoying and he didn't go out of his way to see her. She usually came to him. Sakura had still harbored a lingering crush on him. Not any longer he supposed. That was fine. He only ever wanted Naruto and that was not ever going to change. However, he did reserve the right to kill Gaara if she got hurt.

 

* * *

 

Saskura recounted her experience to a surprisingly understanding Sai. He only nodded and listened taking notes so they could report it later.  
  
"The thing that bothers me most is what Lee said…The children are important? What children…You don't think whatever that…thing was is going to go after the genins? Or some other children?" Sakura pressed her palms against her eyes her head hurt and she was fighting back tears, "My god, I sound crazy." Sakura decided she would be sleeping over with Ino tonight. She couldn't stay alone here now.  
  
There was a knock at the door and Sakura sighed. She started to get up but Sai pushed her down gently.  
  
"I'll see who it is," He said even though he was already halfway across the room.

 

* * *

  
The door to his office opened. Gaara looked over to where his niece lay napping on a sofa in the corner, and then to the door. He glared.  
  
"Lord Gaara," A man stepped in. He was smug and taller than Gaara with salt and pepper hair and age lines. He exuded confidence, but deflated slightly when his steel-gray eyes locked with sea-foam.  
  
"Ito?" His voice was between a growl and a hiss. The man startled, but then stepped forward. He didn't like Gaara and the feeling was more than mutual. The man slid papers across his desk smirking down at the Kazekage. Gaara had risen to his feet and yes he was shorter than the older man but his aura was still intimidating. Ito had sweat rolling down his temple, but he refused to back away.  
  
Gaara snatched the papers and Ito flinched ever so slightly, "What is this?"  
  
"Oh just the council's decision about the Hokage," Ito said in a falsely jovial tone, "You just need to give your stamp of approval."  
  
Gaara looked at the paper and nearly ripped the forms up, "I refuse."  
  
"Then the council will exercise its right to overrule you. Face it Lord Gaara the Hokage is dead and we need to replace him now!" Ito ground his teeth.  
  
Gaara knew they were desperate to get someone in the position of Hokage…more specifically the Konoha side of the council were hot to get an easily manipulated puppet into the position. A tiny grunt of annoyance called Gaara's attention. Mari stretched and her eyelashes fluttered then she rolled over.  
  
"Leave," Gaara commanded. Ito stood his ground until he felt the itch of something brushing his neck then it grew tight. Ito's eyes bulged and he grabbed at the sand that was constricting his airway. He backed away and.  
  
"Lord Gaara," He rasped out, "Please."  
  
The sand slackened and he gulped in air hungrily. Before he bowed and left. Gaara looked at the paper before he crumpled it and tossed it to his desk. Gaara looked to the clock seeing the time he decided to leave for the day. He crossed the room and reached for Mari. She grunted but as soon as he was close enough for her arms to reach she latched onto his neck and buried her face into his shoulder. Mari nuzzled Gaara and sighed before she settled down in his arms.  
  
"Lets go home," He whispered to the little girl. She nodded in her sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming to the end of all the prewritten chapter. I am still working on the next, but it will be done soon.


	20. Intent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally skipped a chapter and posted chapter 21 in place of 20 I have corrected my mistake and I hope I noticed before anyone got the story update. Sorry if you got the wrong chapter.

The Spires  
  
Chapter 20: Intent

 

* * *

 

People she passed stared at her. She was humming happily and swinging a satchel behind her. Ino was so excited for her friend. Sakura deserved happiness more than anyone and once she was off the market that meant more guys for her to flirt with!

She wasn't surprised that lots of men were interested in her friend. She **was** surprised how oblivious the supposedly intelligent woman was to the flirting and romantic gestures men threw at her. Ino had her own fair share of the male population interested in her but mostly meat heads. She thought about dating Chouji for a while…But he was too brotherly toward her. She had really missed out on Shikamaru. She slowed her walk and thought about him. He was really a great guy once you got past his defenses. Her heart ached, but more so for the ones he  left behind. His parents still live and work in the village. Their farm was ruined of course and all their deer killed, but Skikaku was still a ninja…aging but wise and valuable as a strategist.  
  
Ino's mother died before the war…she really missed her but at least she never had to see the forests burning and the sky turned to ash. Her dad was gone now too….it broke her heart. She hoped her parents found peace in the next life.  
  
Ino stood outside Sakura's door, something felt off. She reached into her back pouch ready to withdraw shuriken. The door opened and there was Sai. She smiled for a second then her eyes narrowed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ino asked in a demanding voice.  
  
Sai stepped aside and held the door for her and nodded toward the pink haired woman holding herself in a guarded pose. She went in and sat next to her friend. Sakura jumped as if she'd been shocked. Ino looked into her friend's eyes and put an arm around her shoulders. Sakura clung to her and cried.  
  
Sai breathed out a long low breath and closed the door. He would save Sakura the pain of repeating the story but then he needed to go inform the guards and the Kazekage of the breach. He thought about it for only a second and decided that he should go to Gaara first and foremost. Sai may still be socially backward but he recognized the possessive and protective nature of the man. If he heard of Sakura's predicament from anyone but the horse's mouth he might string Sai up with his sand…  
  
"It's ok Sakura," Ino cooed at the frightened woman, "Let's focus on getting you ready and then Gaara can take you to dinner. You're safe now." She felt bad about lying but she knew she needed to reassure her friend. If her story was true Sakura was in more danger than just from the enemy. She wanted to probe her mind and see but at this point she was so shaken up it would be too dangerous.  
  
"You should just do it. I know I'm a potential risk," Sakura droned.  
  
Ino blinked at her, then her face set in a firm but patient smile. "No," Ino said firmly, "Now relax and wait for Gaara…He will definitely be here early considering you were attacked."  
  
"Was I attacked, or am I one of them now? I could be a sleeper agent for all we know," Sakura hissed in desperation. One moment I'm none the wiser; then a signal is given and I could start killing civilians…M-Mari," She choked on her words and grabbed her prosthetic, squeezing her artificial bicep with all her might.  
  
"Stop that," Ino swatted at her arm and rested her chin on the girl's good shoulder, "You'll be fine. You are you, or don't you believe the girl who's known you since we were five. If it makes you feel better I'll do a reading…after you've calmed down."  
  
"Fine," Sakura sighed, defeated.  
  
Ino looked at her for a few seconds then sighed to herself, "It will be…You'll see. You're fine."  
  
Sakura didn't have the will to correct her friend so she allowed herself to be pulled into her bedroom and pushed onto the cushioned stool in front of her mirror. She sat still and allowed her friend to groom her.

 

* * *

  
  
Kakashi brought those books on his next visit and some ramen for Naruto. It was instant, but later he would take them out when it was determined that they were not risks to the community.  
  
Rice grew well in hydroponic gardens (so they had plenty of flour) as did a surprising number of vegetables, but meat was another story…most of what they had was canned. The ecology underground did not allow for much in the way of animal husbandry. The few animals that were saved were kept and bred only in hopes of one day regaining the surface and making it livable again. Of course when the animals became old and no longer useful they were slaughtered, but that wasn't on a regular basis.  
  
Sakura was absorbed in a medical log. Sasuke was reading scrolls…or trying to…he was squinting and holding the paper away from his face. Without the sharningan there was evidence of ware on the eyes….Perhaps he had had his chakra and over used his sharningan at some point. Kakashi kept that in the back of his mind for the time being.  
  
Naruto was eating his ramen and grinning like a fool. He felt like he had never had Ramen in his life, despite knowing it was the best food in the world...But pondering on such things made his head hurt so he just gave into the bliss of salty noodles and broth.  
  
Kakashi smiled under his mask. Naruto was Naruto…even if he wasn't the original.

 

* * *

  
  
Sai found no Kazekage when he went to central catacombs. There were council members milling about. He ignored them; he knew they were not to be trusted with any sensitive information. He didn't even ask Gaara's assistant. She was a kindly civilian woman but even she could be swayed by the elders to divulge information such as the fact that Sai had been looking for the Kazekage.  
  
The pale man shrugged to himself and headed for the man's personal quarters.

 

* * *

  
  
Mari hummed to herself playing with a doll her uncle had given her. It was one of her favorites. The one at Sakura's was another favorite, but this one was very special. Her uncle Gaara made it from sand, and even though it was made of sand it was smooth like porcelain. She danced it in her lap smiling to herself. Gaara brought her a plate of crackers and sat on the sofa. He didn't know who he could leave the child with. Sakura was his fall back. When had she become so crucial in his life? Mari was growing and she needed to learn to tolerate other people. Shikamaru's parents were out of the question.  They blamed Temari for his death and had never wanted anything to do with the child.

Just who was trustworthy? One of the kunoichi; that blonde friend of Sakura's Perhaps…Ino. Sakura trusted her. She seemed loyal, and not to the council. They could not be trusted. He could only imagine what they might do if they got their hands on his niece.  
  
A knock sounded and Gaara nearly groaned in annoyance. He crossed the room with every intention for telling whomever it was to go away, but the chakra felt familiar. He opened the door and glared at Sai. The pale man was not fazed at all.  
  
"There was an incident. Sakura was attacked," Sai said in a plain voice.  
  
Gaara grabbed his niece, and the gourd that was now usually left in his rooms.  The man and child disappeared in a whirl of sand.


	21. Horror

The Spires  
  
Chapter 21: Horror  


* * *

  
Ino smiled faintly; she felt her friend relaxing as she brushed her hair.  She snapped up the chance to  gently pick through Sakura's mind as she worked.  Her brush stilled as she felt Sakura's terror and horror.  A corpse of Rock Lee approached her.  Her feet carrying her out into the open hall of the caverns.  Coming back in still shaken.  Doubting herself.  Then Ino found the kernel planted in the back of her mind.  She grasped it and removed the suggestion from Sakura...  
  
   
  
    Return the children.  
    Reveal The Children.  
    SURRENDER TO FEL!  
  
Ino sometimes heard that name in the minds of those injured by those horrible alien things, or in the minds of corrupted clones.  There had been successful rescues of clones before, but they were always imperfect to the point that their bodies would break down, but those three new ones were special.  They were complete.  Even the clone of Naruto, though sick, was a fully functioning human like being.  Clones typically mutated long before this point...But until that point they seemed human.  Aparently even the byakugan was fooled, at first.  These ones may very well be dangerous, but She hoped they were just regular teens.  They were so like their counterparts, even having the same personalities.  
  
Sakura sagged under her hands and Ino slowly removed herself from her friend's mind.  She erased the suggestion, but that didn't quiet the uneasiness Ino felt.  Sakura didn't know about the clone children they'd locked up on level 6.  She looked at the downy-soft, pink hair.  She resumed brushing exchanging the soft brush from Sakura's dresser for a hard bristle brush from her bag.  She coaxed the medium length locks back pulling them into a small bun.  
  
She then began working on Sakura's makeup.  She frowned at the woman's dresser, bare of all the essentials.  Good thing she had brought her own.  Ino applied a light dusting of powder, forgoing foundation.  Sakura had flawless skin (on her face).  The powder gave her a healthy glow.  She applied shadow and mascara as her friend sat still.  Not rigid any longer but peacefully still. Sakura's eyes fluttered and she looked at her reflection, blushing.  
  
"Welcome back forehead,"  Ino teased.  
  
"Did...did you?" Sakura hesitated.  She felt warm and safe, but she knew that was her blonde friend's influence.  She pushed past it, "Did you find anything?"  
  
"Don't worry about that for now," Ino tapped her head as she pulled her hair down, brushing it.  


* * *

  
Gaara heard only the words Sakura and attacked come out of Sai's mouth and he was gone.  His gourd swung on his back as his niece struggled in his arms.  She whined in protest as he held her too tight.  His chest ached.  He felt terrified.  If something happened to the woman he wasn't sure he could trust himself not to lose control.  
  
He burst into her apartment expecting to see signs of a struggle.  It was clean.  Was he premature in assuming she was home?  It was still early.  Maybe there was a problem at the hospital.  Mari was still wiggling in his grasp and finally he put her down.  The girl ran off as her Uncle looked around.  He finally noticed the broken lamp sitting on the table.  
  
It was faint but there were lingering traces of an unknown chakra signature.  It was so weak he wouldn't be surprised if it was over-looked.  He felt his hackles rise as he noticed Sakura's distinct chakra thrumming against his.  He could tell just by her signature that she was distressed.  
  
Gaara snarled and marched toward her bedroom.  


* * *

  
Sakura stood in nothing but her underwear as Ino sorted out the clothing she had brought for her friend to borrow (her civies were something she had refused to part with).   She knew Skaura couldn't fill out anything she had in the chest and her hips and ass were curvier, but she had a few soft numbers she liked to wear to flirt in.  They made her look innocent and yet sexy.  These were soft enough to stretch where they needed to and lay neatly where they had to.  
  
Ino held up a gauzy ivory colored dress with a pattern of little pink flowers.  She had a jade sash to go with it.  Ino was holding it up for her to inspect when her door collapsed under the weight of millions of sand granules.  The sand pulled back and Gaara emerged from them.  
  
Ino coughed as the dust settled into her slack-jawed mouth.  Sakura shrieked and snatched the dress from her friend covering herself with it.  
  
The Kazekage cleared his throat,  pink rose in his pale cheeks and he turned away, "I see that you are safe."  His fists clenched and he vowed to eviscerate a certain painter.  
  
Wide blue eyes peeked around the ruined door frame.  She saw her Sakura and smiled.  The woman managed a weak one to return her.  She looked at Uncle Gaara and saw his face was red and his eyes were closed.  she frowned and tugged on his pant leg.  He leaned down without opening his eyes and picked her up.  
  
  
"We will be waiting in the other room...I'll have your door replaced," Gaara mumbled and stomped out to the living room.  Most of the dust seemed to follow the man and child as it was sucked into his gourd.  
  
Ino spat and then tisked, "That's covered in dust now...Good thing I brought a back-up dress....And your hair...I'll see if I can brush it out or if you'll have to get in the shower and we can start over."  
  
Sakura stiffened at the mention of a shower.  She felt a bit grimy and sweaty, "I...can't...I can't go back in there,"  She hissed.  
  
"It's ok Sakura, I think you don't look too bad and I'm sure I can brush your hair out.  Good thing I didn't put any product in it.   Here I have this light blue dress.  I think you'll look really sweet in it."  She produced another dress and shook it out, it was a delicate organza that was the color of the sky (well the color the sky used to be before those horrible things ruined their atmosphere).  The top was meant to sit loose and the skirt flared out, so it would show off her shape well.  
  
"Sit back down I'm going to use the powder brush to get some of that grit off your face,"  Ino pushed her over to the chair and began brushing her face.  She dusted Sakura like a fragile artifact at an archaeological excavation.  When she was satisfied with her face she brushed her chest and arms.  She smiled faintly when the her friend giggled.  
  
Sakura started sniffing and Ino went into panic mode, "Oh Sakura, don't cry.  Think of your makeup!"  She hugged the other woman and cooed at her.  Sakura sneezed.  
  
"Sorry, there was sand in my nose," Her voice hitched.  She barked out a hearty laugh.  She cackled hysterically for a minute then slowed into a fit of giggles.  Ino sighed and rubbed her back.  


* * *

 

  
Sasuke tried to read the scroll but the words were blurry.  It was just a bit of recent history, the last ten years recorded for posterity.  Kakashi had made him promise to take good care of it.  It was his personal copy.  Naruto became the 6th Hokage on...He squinted and the characters swam into focus then back out.  He winced, feeling a headache starting behind his eyes.  He frowned.  
  
Naruto was sitting beside him.  His short legs dangled over the edge of the cot.  He swung his legs back and forth as he read his book.  That wasn't making things easier for Sasuke, who's headache was only getting worse. He looked over ready to scold the fidgety child when he noticed that Naruto was holding a book with an orange cover and his eyes widened.  He snatched the book away from the kid.  
  
"Hey!" Naruto yelled which triggered a coughing fit.  
  
"You old pervert! How could you let him have this?”  Saske screamed at the door, hoping the letcher was in earshot.  
  
Sakura was at Naruto’s side rubbing his back and telling him to calm down.  She glared at Sasuke, “What’s wrong with you?”  
  
“What’s wrong with me?  What’s wrong with that perverted asshole?  Giving that sick book to a little kid!”  
  
Sakura snatched the book away and looked at the cover.  It was orangish-red and yellow, and the title said, “Intermediate chakra manipulation?”  
  
“Let me see that again!”  He tried to take it back.  Sakura managed to keep it from him.  She handed it back to Naruto who stuck his tongue out at Sasuke and hid behind Sakura.  
  
Sasuke squinted again, and hissed.  He clutched his head.  
  
“What is it?”  Sakura’s iriate voice softened.  
  
“I-I don’t know.  Those damn lights...Making my eyes hurt!”  Sasuke rubbed his eyes and blinked.  
  
“Sasuke,” Sakura whispered.  She reached up and touched the other teen’s cheek,  “Your eyes.  You’re bleeding.”  She showed him her bloody fingertips.  
  
“Kakashi!”  Sakura screamed.  She ran to the door of their cell and yelled again, “Get a medic!”  
  
“Bastard?”  Naruto shouted.  Sakura turned to see her former teammate slumped in the floor covering his eyes.  Blood ran between his fingers. Naruto was shaking him.  “Sasuke-Bastard!  You ok?”  Sakura rushed over.  She grabbed Sasuke’s wrist and tried to pry his hand away so she could see.  
  
He jerked back and growled, “No!”  
  
“Let me see,”  She commanded.  She pulled.  Though she was smaller and weaker than him, she was more determined, “Naruto get a towel from the bathroom and soak it in water.”  
  
Naruto stayed on his knees next to Sasuke.  
  
“Naruto! Now!” She ordered.  
  
The boy got up, looking terrified.  He did as the girl said.  
  
Naruto brought a damp white towel to her.  Sakura managed to get Sasuke’s hands away from his face and gently cleaned around his eyes.  Sasuke cringed in pain.  His eyes felt like they'd been stabbed with a million hot needles.  The world was just a blur of colors and brilliant white light.  He felt Sakura dabbing his face clearing the blood away.  She frowned.  Through his rapidly blinking eyes she saw only red irises; no pupil, no coma.  It wasn’t the sharningan, she didn't know what it was.  
  
“Sasuke.  Close your eyes,” She uttered.  He obeyed.  He felt the wet cloth laying over his eyes.  
She held the cloth on his face and helped him up, “Lay on the cot.”  He didn’t protest.  Sakura went to get a clean towel.  She replaced the soiled one with a fresh one.  
  
Keys clicked in the lock and the door opened.  Kakashi was panting heavily but he otherwise looked calm.  
  
“What’s happened?”  Kakashi looked to Sakura.  She slumped on the cot opposite of Sasuke’s.  
  
“He needs a proper medic...I-I can’t.  Without access to my chakra I’m useless.”  She folded her hands into her lap, defeated.  
  
A muffled “no” came from under the towel.  Sasuke was in terrible pain but he couldn’t stop himself, “No, you are **not** useless.  You saved Naruto, and me...you know more about medicine than anyone else in this room.  You’re not useless.”  He sighed tiredly.  The pain was ebbing away, but he was not about to remove the towel from his face.  
  
“There’s blood...What happened?” Kakashi looked around the room.  
  
“Theres something wrong with Saskue-bastard’s eyes,”  Naruto piped up. He was trembling and standing in the corner, afraid he might get in the way.  
  
“Come here Naruto,” Sakura patted her cot and the little blond rushed over.  She put her arm around him and rubbed his back comfortingly.  
  
"I'll get a medic.  Look after him for me Sakura," Kakashi sounded somber.  He retreated out the door.  The lock clicked and he was gone.


End file.
